Frustration
by cranksta
Summary: Sode no Shirayuki tries to get everyones favorite orange hair shinigami and everyones sweetheart raven haired shinigami together. short stories about Ichigo/Rukia fluffy fluff baby
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, not one single bit**_

_**Not part of my story lines just a simple one shot hope you like it**_

Frustration

_"It is none of our business what they do or don't do,"_ Zangetsu said as he watched Ichigo wield him in his sparing match against the raven haired shinigami.

_"But it's just so frustrating, waiting, hoping," _Sode no Shirayuki said in her singing way.

Ichigo shot a burst of reiatsu to break the ice that had incased his arm, "Not bad midget," he yelled as he spun in a circle bringing Zangetsu down on a charging Rukia.

Rukia anticipated the counter and halted her charge allowing Ichigo momentum to pass her before she shot in a short sweep to his forward leg.

Ichigo felt his leg sweep out from under him, "Damn it," he said as he allowed his body to fall placing one hand on the ground kicking out at Rukia.

The kick shot bits of dirt at Rukia causing her to blink in reflex. This momentary lack of vision allowed Ichigo to rush up to Rukia and pin her against the stone wall. Ichigo grinned inches from Rukia's face. Rukia's violet eyes pierced Ichigo's amber ones. They were in gulfed with adrenalin as the starred at each other, "You've learned to control your momentum." Rukia said with a smile. She closed her eyes and slowly moved closer to Ichigo.

Ichigo was shocked at first, _is she going to kiss me,_ his mind screamed. Ichigo's heart started to race, there was only a split second for Ichigo to decide his move. He closed his eyes and moved to meet Rukia. Pain shot through Ichigo's knee, as he felt his leg kick out behind him and his body slam into the rock wall Rukia was just against.

"Never let your guard down in a fight Ichigo," Rukia said as she shot in the air, "Sode no Shirayuki first dance!" A torrent of frozen air shot at Ichigo who barely ducked away from a frozen tomb.

_"AH, they were so close," _Sode no Shirayuki sang in irritation.

_"Excellent counter," _Zangetsu said quietly, _"Using all her assets to gain an advantage."_

_"I'm taking care of this on my own," _Sode no Shirayuki said slowly fading.

_"We shouldn't get involved," _Zangetsu said a small smile across his face.

Rukia flipped through the air, dodging Ichigo's attacks. _**He was going to kiss you, you know that right." **_Sode no Shirayuki sang in Rukia's mind.

_No he wasn't_ Rukia shot back barely dodging a swing from Ichigo.

_**Then why did he close his eyes?**_

___Not now I'm busy!_ Rukia shouted in her head as she spun a voiding Ichigo's swing. Rukia ended up behind Ichigo and she couldn't help but look down, _**Nice butt,**_ Sode no Shirayuki whispered play fully to Rukia, _Will you leave it alone_, Rukia said.

Ichigo was frustrated, _so she wasn't trying to kiss me,_ he thought surprised at his disappointment as he used a flash step to distance himself from Rukia. _**But you wanted her to,**_ Zangetsu's voice echoed in Ichigo's mind, _shut up old man._ Ichigo said.

Ichigo faced Rukia, his zanpaktou held straight out. Rukia smiled as she faced him, her pure white blade pointing at Ichigo. They stayed there starring at each other, _**You know he wants to kiss you.**_

_No he doesn't._

_**Then why did that maneuver work?**_

_He just took me lightly_

_**No, you know you wanted it to work, you were seeing if he felt the same way you do.**_

___Shut up, when did you become so talkative anyway,_ Rukia snorted in frustration. She saw the quick ripple in Ichigo's stands, he was about to charge. Rukia met his motion, both zanpaktous swung to intercept each other, and then suddenly they disappeared.

The sudden loss of his zanpaktou caused Ichigo to lose balance, forcing him in a forward fall. Rukia let out a yelp of shock as her zanpaktou vanished and her momentum shot her into Ichigo's rushing arms.

The two met in the middle, becoming a tangle of arms and legs as the fell to the ground rolling on each other. When their momentum stopped Ichigo was on top of Rukia. Their eyes locked lavender starred into amber. Ichigo couldn't move didn't want to move. Rukia clung to Ichgio's shirt her breath in heavy waves not wanting his weight to leave hers.

"_They're going to, yes they're going to," _Sode no Shirayuki sang in delight.

Ichigo moved closer to Rukia, his eyes never leaving hers. Rukia's breath caught in her throat, wanting needing to feel Ichigo lips, his soft lips. They closed their eyes inches from each other, cemeteries from each other. Ichigo could feel Rukia's soft breath on his lips, she could feel his breath caress her face.

"My brother said this is a secret training ground so don't tell anyone ok Toushirou," Karin said as she jumped down into the training ground below, "But it can give us some time alone," Karin finished a crimson color staining her white cheeks.

"That would be great, to spend some time alone with you," Toushirou said.

Ichigo turned at the sound of the voices, the almost kiss forgotten, "HEY WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH MY SISTER!" Ichigo shouted startling the two intruders.

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, they were so close," _Sode no Shirayuki screamed.

Zangetsu shook his head, _"Very frustrating indeed."_

_**Love ya guys, hope you found it funny. One shot, back my regular stories soon. Look for it Journey chapter 5 and Family Ties chapter 2 coming up shortly.**_


	2. Chapter 2 Go on and Kiss the Girl

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of its characters, but I do own this story. I also don't own any thing of the Little Mermaid.**_

_**I want to thank all the people that reviewed the first part of Frustration and those of you who sent me PM's about it, because of all your guys support I decided to write continue this story of Frustration.**_

* * *

Frustration 2

Go on and Kiss the Girl

"Karin I'm going out for a bit, if Rukia comes buy tell her I'm with Ikkaku and Renji." Ichigo said as he started to walkout the door.

"Ichi, can I have a friend over?"

"Ya, whatever," Ichigo said as he walked out the door.

Karin quickly let Hitsugaya Toushirou in the back door and escorted him to the small couch in the waiting room, "Thank you for coming over Toushirou," Karin said blushing slightly.

"Thank you for inviting me," Toushirou said bowing, "I must admit I am anxious to watch this T.V your brother brought back from Earth."

Karin quickly bounced over to the TV and placed a dvd in the player. Once everything was on she quickly sat next to Toushirou on the couch, "We're going to watch a movie called the _Little Mermaid_." Karin said as she edged closer to the young Captain.

Sode no Shirayuki stood watching the two young shinigamis her presence totally concealed from them, "_Sode no Shirayuki just let it go, if it is meant to happen it will," _Zangetsu said sitting on the stairs leading up to the second floor.

_"They were so close, so close," _Sode no Shirayuki said in a huff. Zangetsu raised his eyebrow noticing that Sode no Shirayuki was not singing when she spoke, _"I mean they were SO CLOSE."_

_"Maybe they are not ready to make…" _Zangetsu tried to say but was cut off by Sode no Shirayuki.

_"I mean she leaves me at **his house**, obviously she trust him, but nooooooooooo," _Sode no Shirayuki was practically yelling at this point, something that Zangetsu had never seen. Sode no Shirayuki leaned against the wall fuming at the situation and then she heard and saw something coming from the T.V. It was a scene were there was a young man and a red haired woman sitting on a small boat, and a crab was singing.

_"Yes you want her, look at her you know you do. Possible she want you to there is one way to ask her."_

_"That's it," _Sode no Shirayuki, yelled causing Karin and Toushirou to turn slightly.

"Did you hear something?" Karin asked.

"I thought I did, but no one appears to be around," Toushirou said with a shrug.

_"That's it a boat ride on a lake, but at night," _Sode no Shirayuki said jumping up and down.

_"Go on and kiss the girl, go on and kiss the girl."_

_"We really shouldn't get involved," _Zangetsu said with a plea, _"The boy is hard enough to train as it is."_

_"Oh, shut up," _Sode no Shirayuki said walking out of the house.

_"Where are you going," _Zangetsu called.

_"I have a plan and don't say nothing, and you too Hyourinmaru," _Sode no Shirayuki shot a glance at Toushirou's zanpaktou as she stormed out of the house.

Hyourinmaru looked at Zangetsu, and all Zangetsu could do was shrug.

_

* * *

_

At a bar in Soul Society

"Come on Ichigo you're a full shinigami now of course you can drink," Ikkaku yelled as he thrust a bottle of saki in Ichigo's hand.

Ichigo turned and looked at Rukia for help, Rukia just smiled, "I'll drink if Rukia drinks," Ichigo said with a grin.

"WHAT," Rukia yelled, "Byakuya will kill me."

Renji began to howl with laughter, "Is the little midget afraid of her big bad brother?"

Rukia glared at the three men at the table, "Fine, pour me a glass," This caused Ikkaku to howl with laughter.

Sode no Shirayuki walked into the bar, and saw Renji, _where is that stupid Zabimaru, _she fumed. Then glimpsing the stoic zanpaktou she hurried over, _"Zabimaru I need to speak with you, NOW!"_

_

* * *

_

Outside the bar

Sode no Shirayuki and Zabimaru were outside of the bar as Sode no Shirayuki finished explaining her plan, _"No, I will not have him do it," _Zabimaru baboon half spoke, _**"Ya, if you want that so bad just wait, they'll be drunk soon, both of them don't drink," **_The snake head finished.

_"Absolutely not!"_ Sode no Shirayuki said in a stern voice, _"I will not have this special moment tarnished as a drunken memory."_

_**"I don't give a rat's as….." **_The snake head's words were gargled as Sode no Shirayuki grabbed it in a vice like grip.

_"If you don't have that red headed pineapple do it, I WILL MAKE YOUR LIFE VERY MISERABLE," _Sode no Shirayuki said emphasizing the last part of the sentence.

_"Fine I will speak to him, but this is highly irregular," _The baboon part of Zabimaru said.

_"I don't care," _Sode no Shirayuki said and stomped off.

_

* * *

_

_Back inside the bar_

Back inside the bar Renji felt the stir of his zanpaktou _Renji I need to speak with you now. _It spoke to his mind _**why I'm drinking right now. **_Renji shot back in his mind, but his zanpaktou would not relent, _**Fine,**_ Renji shot back. "Eh, I gotta go, Zabimaru wants something," Renji said and walked off leaving the table.

_

* * *

_

Outside Ichigo's home in Soul Society

"You want me to what?" Renji asked in shock.

_"Steal Ichigo's and Rukia's zanpaktou," _Zabimaru said quietly.

"And why would I do this," Renji fumed, "Ichigo, no forget Ichigo, Rukia will kill me."

_**"What are you afraid of that little girl and that orange haired freak?" **_The snake head chimed in.

Renji starred at his zanpaktou's avatar, "Steal their zanpaktou's and put them on the small island in the middle of the serenity lake, this is what you are asking?"

_"Yes, Sode no Shirayuki and Zangetsu will block the reiatsu of Ichigo and Rukia so that they will have to ride a boat out on the lake to get them back."_

"And you want me to do this so that they can hook up?" Renji said irritated.

_"Yes,"_

"Fine, but when I want to hook up with someone you better do the same for me." Renji said.

_**"Why too much of a wimp to hook up yourself," **_The snake head laughed as it faded away.

Renji swore under his breath as he crept in the back door, he stop short as he saw Karin and Toushirou sitting on the couch, _Ichigo's sister and Captain Hitsugaya man this is getting better and better_, Renji thought to himself as he saw the two zanpaktous leaning against the door. He quickly grabbed them and used a flash step to get away before Captain Hitsugaya could notice him.

"Did you, did you hear something," Karin asked turning to look at the back door.

"No, but my reiatsu has been acting funny tonight," Toushirou said.

"Well it's getting late my brother should be back soon," Karin said her cheeks blushing as she moved closer to Toushirou.

"I really should be getting back to my Division as well," Toushirou said as he moved closer to Karin.

_

* * *

_

The bar

"Hey Rukia wanna sleep over tonight," Ichigo said with a hick-up. "I don wanna have ya bradah, your brother mad at you for being drawnk. By the way you're, ah you're kinda pweaty, _hick-up."_

"No, I am quite fine," Rukia said her face quite red from the alchol.

"I'll walk her home you ass," Ikkaku said shaking his head, "Damn light weights. If I known you guys would be this missed up I wouldn't have invited the two of you."

_

* * *

_

The next day

"Karin where the hell is Zangetsu!" Ichigo shouted from his room.

"What, you lost your zanpaktou?" Karin yelled back from the kitchen.

"What, no…Shut up," Ichigo yelled. _Damn Sode no Shirayuki was gone too Rukia is going to kill me_, Ichigo was frantic as he tore the house in half.

Rukia walked into the home a look of shock and fear on her face, in her hand she held a small piece of paper, "Ichigo, get down here now!" Rukia shouted.

"What," Ichigo said in a frustrated voice. Rukia held up the letter as Ichigo ripped it from her hand:

I have your zanpaktous

If you want to see them again wait at your home tell sundown

Ichigo starred at the note, his face turning a bright red. "I will kill whoever has done this."

Ichigo and Rukia sat starring at each other for hours, non speaking, both glaring at each other, "It's not my fault," Ichigo finally said, "Stop starring at me like that."

"I'm not mad at you, idiot," Rukia said turning her head, "I'm mad at whoever took my poor Sode no Shirayuki. They will pay dearly." She added in a chilling voice that caused Ichigo's eyes to widen with fear.

The sun began to set and Ichigo along with Rukia began to pace, "The note said at sundown right?" Ichigo said.

"We read it like a thousand times, of course it's sun…" a dagger flew in the open window stabbing the small coffee table. Ichigo and Rukia turned and looked at it, it had a note attached:

Serenity Lake

Bring no one else

Your zanpaktous will be on the island

Ichigo and Rukia darted out the door, "Hey, I can't, I can't use flash step," Ichigo said in confusion.

"Me neither," Rukia said scratching her head, "It may have something to do with our zanpaktous being taken."

"I'm really going to kill who ever took them," Ichigo said as he and Rukia began to run in the direction of the Lake.

_

* * *

_

Serenity Lake

Ichigo pushed the small two person boat into the water and helped Rukia get in. Once he was sure she was securely in the boat he sat down and began to paddle. The sun was just about down, and it's rays turned the darkening sky into a brilliant golden pink. Ichigo looked up at Rukia her velvet eyes seemed to glow in the setting sun's rays, "What are you looking at," Rukia said in a soft voice.

"Nothing, well nah shut up its nothing,"

"Tell me or I'll tip this boat over," Rukia said with a small smile.

"Its, it's just your eyes, they lookbeautifulinthelight," Ichigo mumbled as he slowed down his rowing.

Rukia looked at Ichigo her snow white cheeks began to tent with a shade of pink, "Thank you," she whispered, Ichigo smiled.

_"See, see I told you Zangetsu,"_ Sode no Shirayuki squealed the singing part of her speaking now back again, _"And now like that delightful little crab said, it's time to set the mood."_

As they drifted closer and closer to the island Ichigo stopped paddling all together content to allow the boat to drift softly on the lakes current. The night air was full of autumn's foliage, flowers and leaves danced on the night's cool breeze as the large silver moon reflected perfectly on the lakes dark waters. "You know I like this," Rukia said her hand lazily dipping into the water, "This is quite peaceful."

"Ya, the companies not bad either," Ichigo said blushing slightly.

Rukia gave him a rough look, "No, no seriously I'm glad we're out here together, it's, it's really nice." Now Rukia began to blush again.

Silently Sode no Shirayuki, began to sing in both Rukia's and Ichigo's mind, _"Now's your moment, floating in a blue lagoon, boy you better do it soon, no time will be better."_

"Do, do you hear music," Rukia asked quietly her velvet eyes staring into Ichigo's amber eyes that seemed to burn in the moon light.

"Ya, I do,"

_"And you don't know why but you're dying to try, you wanna kiss the girl."_

"I guess it's just.." Ichigo trailed off.

"A magical night," Rukia finished. Zangetsu walked silently on the water towards the boat, he did not allow Ichigo to see him. Reaching the boat he gently bumped it causing Rukia to fall slightly forward.

"I got you Rukia, are you all right," Ichigo said holding her in his arms.

Rukia stared up into Ichigo's eyes, the smile on his face was warm, he was warm. She felt drawn to it, slowly she began to move closer and closer.

Ichigo's heart raced, she felt so right in his arms, _I'm not going to kill however took Zangetsu, I'm going to be his slave for life,_ Ichigo thought as he held Rukia, Rukia was all he could see nothing else mattered, nothing but this moment, her in his arms, he slowly began to move closer to her.

_"Yes you want her look at her you know you do, possible she wants you to no time will be better,"_ Sode no Shirayuki, kept singing as she looked over to Zangetsu and smiled, _"It's going to happen this time, this time," _she sung. The night air picked up gently caressing Ichigo and Rukia pushing them, drawing them closer to each other. The leaves and flower peddles blew around them filling Ichigo and Rukia with their sent, so enthralled were they with each other, slowly moving towards each other, lips mere millimeters apart from each other, that both of them failed to notice the small cherry blossoms floating in the wind. They moved outside of the wind's current gently attaching to the boat, slowly slicing holes in it till, CRASH the boat sank into the water, Ichigo's lips missed Rukia's as he inhaled a mouthful of the lakes water.

"Ichigo what the HELL," Rukia yelled.

Ichigo was mad the cold water breaking the trance Rukia held over him, "Shut up midget you're the one who lost her balance."

_"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, NOOOOOOOOOOO, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, They were so CLOSE," _Sode no Shirayuki yelled in rage.

Zangetsu sat on the island and shook his head, "This is getting very frustrating indeed."

_

* * *

_

Far on the banks of the Lake

Byakuya smiled at the sound of the crashing boat and turned, "Thank you for bringing my attention to this situation, Senbonzakura."

_"It is a small matter, Kuchiki Byakuya."_ The zanpaktou said bowing slightly.

_**

* * *

**_

Yah yah hope you guys liked that one, this is dedicated to all my readers, hope you found it funny and of course very FRUSTRATING. Love ya…….. : )


	3. Chapter 3 Every Time We Touch

_Disclaimer: I once again don't own bleach._

* * *

Frustration

Every Time We Touch

_The Kuchiki Estate_

It was well into the early morning hours in Soul Society. The sky was dark as the moon began its downward decent making way for the Sun's early morning rays. Byakuya slept soundly in his room, his zanpaktou placed neatly on a stand at the foot of the bed. Suddenly a cold blast of air shot into the room causing Byakuya to jump awake, _"Senbonzakura get over here!"_ Sode no Shirayuki yelled pulling the zanpaktou's avatar from the sleeping blade and out the room.

Byakuya was shivering his customary stoic features now blue with frost, "St, strange," he mumbled to himself as he looked around his dark empty room.

_"IF YOU EVER, EVER, AND I MEAN EVER PULL A STUNT LIKE THE ONE YOU DID TONIGHT, I WILL FREEZE THE VERY AIR IN YOUR LUNGS, I WILL FREEZE THE STEEL THAT MAKES YOUR BLADE, I WILL FREEZE THE VERY WIND THAT CIRCULATES AROUND YOUR BEING!" _Sode no Shirayuki shouted her snow white hair disheveled in rage.

Senbonzakura tried to remain stoic under the onslaught of Sode no Shirayuki anger, "_Please, calm yourself Sode…"_

Sode no Shirayuki grabbed Senbonzakura by his neatly tailored suit, _"What right, what right do you have to interfere in their developing relationship?"_

Senbonzakura was about to point out the obvious fact of Sode no Shirayuki doing the same thing when he caught a gimps of Zangetsu shaking his head in warning.

Sode no Shirayuki's pink eyes blazed in the dark hours of the morning, _"Now I am going back to Rukia's room and think of another plan, if I even sense that you are within the area of her and Ichigo, if I even find out that Byakuya looked at someone remotely in the area of Ichigo and Rukia, I will flash freeze you so fast your suite will stay in style forever!"_

_"Sode no Shirayuki, that doesn't make sense,"_ Zangetsu said quietly.

_"YOU SHUT UP!"_ Sode no Shirayuki said storming off to Rukia's bedroom.

Senbonzakura looked at Zangetsu, _"When did she become a lunatic?"_ Senbonzakura asked.

Zangetsu just shrugged, _"ZANGETSU GET IN HERE!"_ Sode no Shirayuki yelled down the hall. Zangetsu bowed to Senbonzakura and walked away.

_

* * *

_

Rukia's Bedroom

_Hachu, _Ichigo sneezed as he sat on a desk in the large room, "You see midget I got a cold," he said scowling at Rukia.

"It's not my fault you can't keep a simple boat a float," Rukia shot back.

"Me, you're the one who fell forward," Ichigo said the two glaring at each other.

Rukia threw a pillow at Ichigo which hit him in the face, "There's your damn boat ride," Rukia yelled. Ichigo grabbed the pillow at went to the window and climbed on it, "Where you going," Rukia asked her voice lowering a bit.

"Back home, why?"

Rukia put her head down, not knowing why she didn't want him to leave, "Give me back my pillow," she yelled.

"Not for anything in the world, you midget," Ichigo shouted back as he flashed out of the room.

Sode no Shirayuki leaned against the wall, just as frustrated as Rukia, _"Are you leaving as well?" _she asked Zangetsu.

_"I must accompany my wielder,"_ he said calmly walking out of the room.

_"Why are you helping me,"_ she asked before he passed through the wall.

Zangetsu paused and then looked back, _"Because I would like to see them together as well. It may not look it but when he's around her his soul is at ease, and besides…. I enjoy your company."_ Zangetsu bowed and then fazed through the wall and out into the street.

_"You see,"_ Sode no Shirayuki said to Rukia in a huff, _"That's all you have to say."_

Rukia head snapped to her zanpaktou leaning against the wall, "Sode, did you say something," Rukia asked in a hushed voice. Sode no Shirayuki remained silent.

_

* * *

_

Ichigo's house Soul Society

Ichigo kicked the door open and stomped up to his room still gripping Rukia's pillow tightly. "Ichi is that you." Karin asked sleepily from her room.

"Ya, sorry I'm late," Ichigo said with a yawn.

"No, it's ok," Karin said softly.

Zangetsu rounded the corner and bumped into the avatar of Toushirou zanpaktou. Zangetsu raised an eyebrow, _"Nothing happened, they were just playing I believe she called it a video game,"_ Hyourinmaru said as a silver haired Captain snuck out the back door.

Ichigo took off his wet robes and fell into bed unconciously hugging Rukia's pillow to his chest. _It smells like her_, he thought a smile absently forming on his face. He moved the pillow under his head and then drifted to sleep.

_

* * *

_

The next day

Sode no Shirayuki followed Rukia into Ichigo's house, "Karin is Ichigo home?" Rukia asked.

"Ya, but he's upstairs sleeping."

"What," Rukia said in shock, "It's almost noon."

"Ya, he's lazy. Hey Rukia," Karin called.

"Yes,"

"Do, you think tonight you can sleep over, I kinda, I kinda want to talk to you about, boys," She finished a deep blush in her cheeks.

"Ah, sure."

Sode no Shirayuki didn't pay attention to anything the two girls were talking about, as she ran up the stairs, _"Zangetsu."_

_"Yes,"_

_"Is, Ichigo still sleeping?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Good keep him that way."_

_"Why,"_

_"I have an idea,"_ Sode no Shirayuki said with a mischievous grin.

_"We really shouldn't get involved,"_ Zangetsu pleaded.

_"Oh, shut up, you know you like it,"_ she said with a wink and then skipped down the stairs.

_

* * *

_

1

_st__ Floor of Ichigo's home_

"Well I have some things to do Rukia but you can wait for Ichigo." Karin said waving as she left.

_"Perfect,"_ Sode no Shirayuki sang.

Rukia was about to sit on the couch and turn on the T.V. when Sode no Shirayuki whispered to her, _**he's asleep up stairs**_, _So, _Rukia said. _**You could get your pillow back and maybe get some pay back as well.**_ Rukia liked that idea, she liked it a lot. All though she couldn't help but feel somewhat hesitant, because a small pesky feeling gnawed at her that she was happy he was sleeping with her pillow.

Rukia crept into Ichigo's room, _**What are you afraid of you use to sleep in his closet on Earth, **__Will you shut up this is different._ Rukia shot back.

Zangetsu raised an eyebrow (I'm doing that quite often he thought to himself).

Sode no Shirayuki smiled, _"I saw this in one of those movie things, __Sleeping Beauty__."_ She said as she stood next to Rukia. _"You, see the plan is to have Rukia seduced by Ichigo's hunkyness and then she wakes him up with a kiss, its perfect."_

_"Sode no Shirayuki, we really souldn't…"_

_"Oh, shut up at watch momma work."_ Sode no Shirayuki used some of her ability to cause the blankets that covered Ichigo to slowly move down reveling a very toned torso and muscular chest, shoulders, and arms. Rukia's breath caught in her throat as the sun's rays caused Ichigo body to glow a bright bronze. _"I learned that one from Benihime,"_ Sode no Shirayuki said smiling at Zangetsu.

_**My he looks so sexy**_

_Shut up_

_**Oh come on now look at those muscles**_

_It isn't proper for me to be here_

Sode no Shirayuki turned and looked at Zangetsu. Zangetsu sighed and gently tapped Ichigo's I-POD. The song _Every Time We Touch_, began to play softly in the room. Rukia barely noticed the music, but Sode no Shirayuki began to gentle sing along.

_"Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky, they wipe away tears that I cry."_

Rukia stared at Ichigo as he slept, her body slowly moving towards the bed. His face looked so peaceful in the afternoon sun. She gasped as she saw Ichigo sniff her pillow a smile crossing his face, _**I know you saw that,**_ Sode no Shirayuki said softly, but Rukia wasn't paying attention.

_"Cause every time we touch, I feel the static, And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky."_

Rukia was sitting on the bed, sitting on Ichigo's bed while he slept. His scent filled her, comforted her. She couldn't believe how much she missed that scent, or just hearing him breath as he slept. His arm gently hugged the pillow tighter to his head, and Rukia felt a pang of jealousy at the pillow. A chill ran up her spine as Ichigo's other hand gently rubbed against her leg as he moved in his sleep.

_"Can't you feel my heart beat so, I can't let you go, I want you in my life."_

Ichigo's hand slowly moved over Rukia's hand, she couldn't help but let out a small shudder. Rukia began to slowly move toward Ichigo, her breathing barely audible, _damn protocol, damn edicate,_ she wanted this needed this, "Rukia," Ichigo spoke said her name softly in her sleep.

Sode no Shirayuki glanced at Zangetsu, Zangetsu shrugged, _"I have access to his soul as well as his mind."_ Sode no Shirayuki was ecstatic.

Once Rukia heard Ichigo say her name, her mind snapped. His face, his hair, HIS LIPS were the only thing she could see, the only thing she could think of. She closed her eyes and moved in.

_"This is really going to happen," _Sode no Shirayuki sang, _"The house is empty and no one knows they're together, go for it baby." _Sode no Shirayuki cheered.

Rukia felt her lips about to graze Ichigo's, her heart was beating fast, but she didn't care, she waited so long, too long.

"NEE-SAN," A squeaky voice sang out as a small stuffed lion jumped through the window hitting Rukia in the head, Rukia lost her balance and fell to the floor.

"KON," Rukia yelled.

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," _Sode no Shirayuki screamed instantly freezing the stuffed lion, _"What the hell is going ONNNNNNN!"_

Zangetsu let out a huff of air, _"Frustrating….."_

_**

* * *

**_

Thank you for all the reviews and PM's, hope you guys like this one try to up date soon. Ya I know the last two stories were based off of songs but I like it.


	4. Chapter 4 White Panties

_**Disclaimer I do not own Bleach not one bit.**_

* * *

Frustration 4

White Panties

_"Alright, lessen up, you guys are here for one reason, and one reason only…And that's to do exactly what I tell you to," _Sode no Shirayuki said. She walked through the small gathering of zanpaktous with her head held high, her pure white hair tied, tightly in a bun and her ruby red eyes blazing with inner frustration. "_I know the rumors, I hear the whispers and let me tell you all one thing,"_ She said turning to look at all who were in attendance, _"If you don't help me, you will all regret it."_ She said as her eye's gleamed in the night's breeze.

_"Eh Zangetsu,"_ Katen Kyoukotsu, (Kyouraku Shunsui's zanpaktou) said, _"What the hick is going on."_

_"She has become obsessed with her wielder's life."_

_"Really Sode no Shirayuki… that cold hearted ice queen…"_

_"THE PLAN,"_ Sode no Shirayuki said as she glared at Katen Kyoukotsu, _"Is quiet simple,"_ Sode no Shirayuki pressed a button on the table and a light hit the back wall and a picture of a small white chappy was displayed in a black kimono.

Zangetsu raised an eyebrow and thought (Does everyone connected to this family use illustrations). PACK, the quick sound ripped Zangetsu from his meditation, _"The plan,"_ Sode no Shirayuki said again starring at Zangetsu, _"Is to get young Rukia and,"_ another button click and a picture of a red bear sprang on the wall, _"Together, with the stupid strawberry"_ another button the bear and the chappy hugged incased in a giant red heart.

_"Ah,"_ Ryujin Jakka, asked sweetly, _"How do we know the two really want to be an item."_

Sode no Shirayuki raised an eyebrow as her red eyes flashed at Ryujin Jakka, _"Fine, here is your proof,"_ KLICK, an image of Rukia and Ichigo walking with a group of friends, _"When they are with a group of people, Rukia and Ichigo will always stand together."_

_"But that doesn't necessarily…"_ Minazuki tried to but in but was silenced by an icy glare from Sode no Shirayuki.

_"Two,"_ Sode no Shirayuki began again, _"when on assignment they never even consider not sharing a room together,"_ Zangetsu was about to interrupt but Sode no Shirayuki raised her voice, _"AND THREE…. I just want them too, now any suggestions?"_

_

* * *

_

Ichigo's Home Soul Society

"Move," Ichigo yelled at Rukia as he lay down on the couch.

"You, move I was hear first," Rukia shouted back as Ichigo's head landed on her lap.

"My sister invited you over, so go up stairs and be a girl," Ichigo said his scowl deepening as he glared at Rukia.

"I was here first, and I'm not moving," Rukia said sticking her tongue out at Ichigo.

"Fine, I'm not moving either," Ichigo said as he turned to look at the T.V his head still on Rukia's lap.

"Fine," Rukia said her face red with rage.

"Fine,"

"I already said fine,"

"And I'm agreeing with you now shut up and turn on the T.V." Ichigo finished with a snort.

Rukia picked up the remote control and turned on the T.V. Just then Kon came walking into the room and jumped at Rukia, "Nee-san." He yelled in mid air only to be met by Ichigo's fist.

"Shut up," Ichigo and Rukia yelled together.

"What show is this?" Ichigo said as he slightly adjusted his head on Rukia's lap.

"I don't know, it's a new anime from Earth, I think it's called _Soul Eater_," Rukia answered her hand absently running through Ichigo's orange hair.

_

* * *

_

Second floor of Ichigo's house

Kon sat on Ichigo's bed as chappy came skipping into the door, "Hawo Kon," she said happily.

"Oi, what are you doing here," Kon asked.

"I'm bowerd," Chappy said as she sat down next to Kon.

A mischievous smile appeared on the stuff lion's face, "Chappy is Nee-san sleeping over tonight?"

"Wes," Chappy said happily.

"Did you see Karin in the house yet?"

"No, she is with that Captwon."

"I have an idea that will be fun," he said his small black button eyes gleaming.

_

* * *

_

First floor Ichigo's House

Ichigo remained on Rukia's lap as the show went on and Rukia kept her hand slowly moving through the orange main of Ichigo. "You know this show is kinda like us," Ichigo said with a yawn.

"Ya, except the shinigami on this show is stupid." Rukia said as she began to braid parts of Ichigo's hair.

"I kinda like that Black Star guy," Ichigo said laughing slightly as Rukia's hand grazed the back of his neck.

"You would, he never goes into battle with a plan."

"If you're good you don't need one,"

"And, I suppose you would expect me to be like Tsubaki, quietly following your stupidity?" Rukia asked as she finished a braid.

"Of course, that's what you do know." SMACK, a slap caused Ichigo to jump off the couch. "What the hell was that for?"

"Like I would be a calm submissive weakling to you, you overgrown strawberry," Rukia shot back her violet eyes flaring.

"You, should be happy that I would conceder you for a weapon you midget." Ichigo said pointing a finger at Rukia.

The vein on the side of Rukia's head throbbed as she glared at Ichigo, "Bind," Rukia yelled and Ichigo's body immediately became ridged and fell forward on Rukia, "Now stay like that tell the show is over," Rukia said as she sat back down on the coach, with Ichigo's petrified head back on her lap.

_

* * *

_

Outside Ichigo's house an hour later

Sode no Shirayuki walked up to the door pouting over the failed meeting, _"Sode, all things considered…" _Zangetsu tried to say, but was cut off by a scowl from Sode no Shirayuki.

_"Everyone's against me, Zangetsu. But believe me I will get that idiot boy together with her," _She said as she and Zangetsu materialized through the door. Sode no Shirayuki froze as she looked at the two people sitting on the couch. Ichigo head was on Rukia's lap with a scowl on his face, the remnants of a faded binding spell still in the air. _"Zangetsu, you see, you see even now, look at them." _Sode no Shirayuki said jumping up and down, _"Look at them."_

Zangetsu could hardly believe his eyes, right in front of him Ichigo was willingly laying on Rukia's lap (the faint remnants of the binding spell did confuse him, but no matter), could Sode no Shirayuki be right, were the two finally ready to confess to each other.

"Oi, Rukia," Ichigo called.

"What," Rukia said still a bit frustrated at Ichigo.

"I'm kinda tired, let's head up stairs and wait for Karin."

"Ok," Rukia said, "I want to take a shower too before Karin gets home." Rukia said as she stood up from the couch.

_

* * *

_

Second floor Ichigo's house

"She's gowing to be mad," Chappy said as she skipped alongside Kon.

"That is exactly the pint," Kon said as he darted back into Ichigo's room.

Ichigo opened the door to his room and walked to his bed, "Oi, Rukia, if you were my weapon what kind of blade do you think you would be," he said as he sat on his bed.

"Why would I be the weapon?"

"Fine, I'd be the weapon, what kind of weapon would I be?" Ichigo said as he grabbed a pillow.

_"You see, you see," _Sode no Shirayuki said pointing at the two shinigamis as they talked, _"They both don't even consider the fact that they wouldn't be together, if that's not proof."_

_"Please, let's just not get involved this time and see what happens."_

_"Fine, fine,"_ Sode no Shirayuki said, _"Zangetsu is anyone in the house?"_

_"No,"_

_"How about those two pesky mod-souls?"_

_"I saw them leap out the window just awhile ago," _Zangetsu said leaning against the wall.

_"Good nothing will stop them this time," _Sode no Shirayuki said, an almost derange look in her eyes.

"And that's why you would be that type of weapon, Ichigo," Rukia finished with a triumphant smile on her face.

"Ya, whatever," Ichigo said yawning, "You know it would be nice to be like that, just a two person team and all, us sharing a home.

Rukia starred at Ichigo, "I mean, I kinda miss you living with me."

Rukia's cheeks blushed a bit as she moved to sit next to Ichigo, "You, know I never slept better then when I was in your closet."

"Me either," Ichigo said as he turned to look at Rukia, "It kinda felt right you know."

"Yes, it did," Rukia said as she starred into his amber eyes.

_"Zangetsu, you're sure no one is in the house?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Is anyone on the street?"_

_"No."_

_"Is anyone even remotely close to this room or this house?"_

_"The nearest presence is ruffle 100' from this dwelling." _Zangetsu said.

Sode no Shirayuki looked at Zangetsu for a long time and then jumped for joy, _"Then it's finally going to happen, it's finally going to happen."_ She said as she jumped and hugged Zangetsu's neck.

_"It would appear so."_

The two shinigamis didn't realize that none of them spoke in awhile. It did not register to them that they sat there just starring into each other's eyes. Ichigo smiled as he noticed how the moon's light seemed to bring out the color in Rukia's lavender eyes, and how her skin seemed to glow in the moon's soft light.

Rukia smiled at Ichigo, her slender hand playing with one of the braids on Ichigo's head. Rukia let out a small breath of contentment; everything felt nice, felt right. Her hand slowly moved from his hair and she allowed one of her figures to gently trace the outline of his face.

Sode no Shirayuki couldn't breathe, couldn't move as she clung tightly to Zangetsu's neck, her eyes glued to the scene. _"GO on, go on and kiss the girl you idiot."_

Ichigo closed his eyes enjoying the feeling of Rukia's hand on his face.

Rukia smiled, as she noticed how soft his mouth looked in the moon's gentle rays, so inviting, she leaned in closer to him so that the tip of her nosed touched the tip of his.

Zangetsu couldn't breathe due to the fact that Sode no Shirayuki's grip was so tight around his neck, yet he dared not move. Even he felt it, in the pit of his stomach something special was occurring tonight, something special would occur tonight.

"This feels nice," Ichigo said in a whisper as his hand slowly wrapped around Rukia's hand.

"Yes, it does," Rukia said as she slightly moved causing their noses to rub lightly against each other. Ichigo slowly moved closer to Rukia his lips slightly open for a kiss.

A gentle breeze blew in the open window stirring a thin piece of cloth on Ichigo's desk. The movement caught Rukia's eye. It was small, white and had small bunnies on it. Rukia became ridged. Ichigo opened his eyes his forward motion stopped, "What's wrong?"

Rukia punched Ichigo and jumped from his bed in one motion, "WHAT THE HELL IS MY PANTIES DOING ON YOUR DESK!" She yelled grabbing the small cloth from the desk.

THUD, Sode no Shirayuki fainted at Zangetsu feet. Zangetsu quickly picked her up and then looked at the two shinigamis who were yelling at each other. Zangetsu shook his head, "This is becoming extremely frustrating."

_

* * *

_

Outside Ichigo's house

"You were wight Kon, that was fun," Chappy jumped down from the window laughing.

"HA, you see that Ichigo, that's what you get when you mess with the Great Kon.

_**

* * *

**_

Just a little truth to all you women out there, there is no greater weapon against a man than then white panties, love ya, hahahahahahahahahaha. lol


	5. Chapter 5 Wont say it

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Disney's Hercules

_**Story based off of Disney's song from Hercules, **__"Won't say I'm in Love"_

* * *

Frustration

No I Won't Say It

_Midnight Soul Society Ichigo's home_

Karin stuck another chocolate covered strawberry in her mouth and chewed it slowly as she starred at Rukia, "So, what you're telling me is that you and my brother are not a couple."

Rukia held the small rabbit doll closely to her chest and nodded, "I mean sure Ichigo and myself work well together as a team, so in that sense we are a couple, but romantically, romantically no we are not."

_"I'm going to slap that pretty little head right off her body!"_ Sode no Shirayuki screamed as she started to go towards Rukia.

Zangetsu quickly grabbed Sode no Shirayuki by the waste and held her, _"Please Sode calm yourself." _Zangetsu said his arms still around her waste.

_"You don't know what it's like, Zangetsu. I'm the one that has to live in her mind, in her soul and all I hear is Ichigo this, Ichigo that, that girl looked at Ichigo is Ichigo looking at her…. It's enough to make you want to scream."_ Sode no Shirayuki said as she leaned into Zangetsu's chest obviously unfazed at the close proximity she was to Zangetsu.

Zangetsu sighed as he held the other zanpaktou and then the realization struck him, he still had his arms around Sode no Shirayuki. Zangetsu blushed slightly and then gently released his grip_, "Well, ah, yes Sode no Shirayuki," _Zangetsu said clearing his throat a little nervous at their closeness_, "I must endure much of the same from Ichigo, and I still feel…"_

_"Yes, yes WE MUST NOT GET INVOLVED, really Zangey you are sooooooooo, boring,"_ Sode no Shirayuki said as she turned and gently patted his cheek. _"Why are you not with Ichigo,"_ Sode no Shirayuki asked in her singing way.

Zangetsu cleared his throat, _"The boy is sulking in his room."_

_"Then why are you not there with him?"_

_"I abhor him in this state, and besides I thought you needed me."_

Sode no Shirayuki's face lit up_, "I do, I have a new plan," _She said cheerfully as she pulled Zangetsu further into Karin's room.

Karin couldn't believe that Rukia just couldn't see the obvious attraction her brother had towards her, "And besides," Rukia went on, "If Ichigo ever decides to fully join the ranks of the shinigami's (I mean he is living up here now) he will be a Captain and I am not even a seated officer yet, it would not be proper for him to be in a relationship with me."

"That wouldn't matter to my brother you know," Karin said with a smile.

"It matters not, we are only good friends."

"OOOOOOOOOOOOKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKaaaaaayyyyyyyyyy," Karin said in a yawn.

"Oh, I think the two of you would make a great couple," Rangiku said as she adjusted the robe she wore to reveal maximum clevlage.

"So, you're telling me, Rukia that you wouldn't mind it if anyone were to pursue Ichigo?" Kotetsu Kiyone asked as she downed a full bottle of saki, "Cause I think he's sooooooooo cute." She added with a hick-up.

The vein on the side of Rukia's head pulsed. Rukia quickly regained her composer, "As long as that idiot was not distracted from his fighting I could care less about his personal life."

"Really," Rangiku squealed as she jumped up, her two very large breast bouncing wildly, "That's good to know, I think I may just poke my head into Ichigo's room tonight."

"NO!" Rukia yelled her eyes wide, "I mean no, Ichigo is sleeping and he hates being woken up." Rukia said hoping her voice didn't give away her anxiety.

"That's perfect," Rangiku winked, "There is nothing more than a man loves to wake up to than a beautiful woman curled up next to him." She winked at Rukia.

"Rangiku, that is not proper," Rukia began to say her anxiety defiantly showing in her words.

"Fine, fine," Rangiku said with a sigh, "But some woman will sweep in fast for that boy, I mean his body, his eyes…"

"And don't forget his butt," Kiyone yelled as she began to polish off another bottle of Saki. The women laughed together as Rukia's face turned a bright pink.

"Do, do you really think Ichigo has women admirers?" Rukia asked innocently.

"Oh, yes defiantly even my sister thinks that he is quite handsome," Kiyone said as she fought over the bottle of saki with Rangiku.

"Kiyone, please I merely said that he has become quite a handsome young man," Kotetsu Isane said her face a bright red, "Really Rukia I have no intention…"

Karin looked over to Rukia and saw the distress the conversation was having on her. Karin tried to think of a way to change the topic to ease Rukia (and herself), "I LOVE HITSUGAYA TOUSHIROU," Karin blurted out surprise at what she had just yelled.

"You can use one of my G-strings," Rangiku yelled as she fell down laughing.

_

* * *

_

Somewhere in Soul Society between 200 am and 300 am.

Rukia walked down the street aimlessly the conversation about Ichigo playing over in her mind, _why do I care if Ichigo has women admirers he should he is quite handsome. _

_**So you do think he's handsome,**_ Sode no Shirayuki chimed in Rukia's mind.

_I find him attractive, yes._

_**I think it's his butt, it's his butt right**_

_Will you and everyone else get off his butt damn it_

_**We will if you jump on it**_

_That doesn't even make sense, _Rukia's head snapped at the sound of the metallic ring of a blade. Her keen eyes and refined ability to sense spirit power quickly told her it was Ichigo. _He's in trouble_, the thought shot through her mind and Rukia was off running towards the area she felt Ichigo at. Sode no Shirayuki smiled as she watched the young shinigami run off.

_

* * *

_

Serenity Lake

Rukia saw Ichigo and she froze. Ichigo was topless his muscles gleaming in the moon light as drops of sweat slowly ran down his well defined back. Held tightly in Ichigo's hand, he held his zanpaktou as he quickly moved through the paces of his practice routine.

Ichigo stopped his movements and paused, _Oh no he knows I'm here_, Rukia panicked and quickly darted behind a tree. Ichigo turned and looked at the spot Rukia was just at but saw nothing, he shrugged and then went back to his practice

_**That was a close call**_

_I know_

_**Why was that a close call again?**_

_Shut up_

_**Look at all those rippling muscles**_

Rukia tried to ignore Sode no Shirayki, but when her zanpaktou was right she was right. Ichigo was a vision. She couldn't help but imagine those strong arms around her, his warmth embracing her. _NO, _Rukia screamed in her mind, _We are just good friends._ She thought as she tried to turn away from Ichigo.

Sode no Shirayuki sighed and began to speak in her singing way gently in Rukia's mind, _**Who you think you're fooling he's the earth and heaven to you, try and keep it hidden honey I can see right through you.**_

_Shut up it's not even like that_

_**Who are you trying to fool, I know who you always are thinking of**_

_No, way, _Rukia shot back in her mind as her eyes widen when Ichigo dumped a jug full of water over his head to cool off. The water ran down his body, causing it to glisten in the moonlight. _No, no chance, no way_

_**You swoon every time you see him, why deny it **_

_It's too clehia, We are partners, of coarse we will be close, but there is no feeling, there can't be any feeling,_

_**Why deny it your in love**_

_No, no I'm not_

_**Just say it**_

_No_

Ichigo breathed heavily and picked up his zanpaktou, "Damn I wish Rukia was here, it's kinda a nice night."

Rukia couldn't believe Ichigo was thinking of her.

"Eh old man Zangetsu I think I'm going crazy but I swear I feel Rukia's reiatsu." Ichigo said as he scratched his head.

_**Just say it**_

_No_

_**Oh, come on now child it's sooooooooooo obvious you're in love**_

_No I won't say it. He deserves a much more noble woman than me, I'm not worthy… I can't say it_

_**You keep denying who you are and how you feeling, baby girl you're in love**_

Ichigo stretched as he placed his zanpaktou across his back. Rukia couldn't take her eyes off of his bare chest. So smooth, so strong. Her eyes slowly drifted up and she saw him smiling as he was beginning to walk away, "Maybe me and Rukia could train here later, I think she'll like that." Rukia couldn't help smiling as she heard his voice say her name. She always loved how his voice sounded, always had a funny feeling when he spoke her name.

_**Just say it**_

_No I won't _Rukia said and for some reason unknown to her she step out of her hiding spot, "Ichigo," Ichigo turned quickly at the sound of her voice, when he saw her his smile brightened. Rukia's breath caught in her throat, _at least not out loud, and least not out loud I won't say it._

_**What you're in love**_

_Shut up,_ Rukia smiled. "Oi, Rukia what are you doing out here?" Ichigo said as he quickly moved up to stand inches from her.

Rukia looked up at him _What should I say, what should I say!_

_**You love him**_

_No, _Rukia shot back in her mind, "Is everything alright," Ichigo said a look of worry on his face, "You, you know those panties came from Kon right."

"Shut up, I did not come out here to discuss my under garment," Rukia snaped.

"Then what are you doing out here, stalking me."

_**Just tell him, tell him your in love, you want to be married, you want those strong arms to….**_

"Shut up!" Rukia yelled.

Ichigo looked at her, "I didn't say anything, midget."

"Not you, you idiot." Rukia shot back. They were standing on the edge of the lake, arguing in that special way they do with each other. Both yelling, and both secretly enjoying each other's company at the same time, Zangetsu grew impatient at the fierce flirtation and quietly walked over to the couple and gave Ichigo a little shove.

"What, waa, woooooaaaa…" Ichigo stammered as he and Rukia went falling into the water.

Rukia got up her anger reaching new heights, she looked at Ichigo and stopped. His orange hair hung down over his face, as small drops of water fell from him slowly tracing the definition of his finely toned body, his amber eyes seemed on fire.

Ichigo's breath caught in his throat, Rukia's raven colored hair hung long and straight down her back, a thin lock of hair running down her forehead and off her left cheek. Water slowly beaded on her skin as the moon's rays reflected it's light in a billion tiny sparkles off them, "I'm sorry Rukia, I must of lost my balance," Ichigo said as he tried to sit up.

"It's ok, I noticed you training quite hard, it's understandable." Rukia said as she gently brushed a strand of hair out of her face. "Ichigo…."

_**Just say it you're in love, you sigh every time you see him, he's in your thoughts and your dreams, Just say it girl.**_

"Ichigo," Rukia said as she slowly sat in front of him in the water.

"What is it."

"_So maybe a kiss was a little bit to fast for these to idiots, so a small confession of love maybe easier, always redirect your attack Zangetsu remember," _Sode no Shirayuki said as she watched the two young shinigamis in the water.

"I want to tell you something…"

"Ya,"

"I think, I think I may have feelings…."

"Feelings," Ichigo said confused.

"Shut up," Rukia snapped, "I think that I may have feelings for…."

"Itsygo," A loud screaming voice shot from behind Ichigo as two large breast that were barely covered by a then green cloth smothered Ichigo's head from behind, "Nel missed you Itsygo."

Rukia stared in amazement at the green haired woman with a broken mask on top of her head.

_"Sode no Shirayuki," _Zangetsu said quietly as he waved his hand in front of her face, _"Sode no Shirayuki are you alright,"_ Sode no Shirayuki couldn't answer as she was paralyzed by shock and anger, _"The frustration is getting ridicules," _Zangetsu whispered.

* * *

_**Poor Sode no Shirayuki I think she might have a heart attack soon. Sorry I haven't update things lately really busy at work and stuff. So for all my readers of this story and Journey and Family Ties, please be patient I am still writing it just may take a bit to get it out there. Hope you guys like it.**_


	6. Chapter 6 The Perfect Plan

Ok, I'm sorry it took me so long for an update, my bad, I've been really busy, hope you guys like it.

_**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach not at all, I wish I did but I don't**_

* * *

Frustration

The Perfect Plan

_Ichigo's room_

"Look its not like I told Nel to come," Ichigo yelled at Rukia, who was sitting on a chair with her back towards him, "She just popped out of no where."

"I don't care about her appearing out of thin air," Rukia chimed back in her fake sweat schoolgirl voice.

"I didn't say you cared," Ichigo screamed, his face turning red with rage, "And I told you don't talk to me like that."

Rukia stood up from the chair and glared at Ichigo, her violet eyes burning with anger. Ichigo starred at her refusing to break not wanting Rukia to win this most simple of matches. Finally Rukia had enough and moved to storm out of the room, "Where are you going," Ichigo called after her.

"Back home, have fun with you green haired friend," Rukia was about to open the door, when it swung open and Nel walked in the room.

Nel stood there her green hair hanging straight down her back, her only piece of clothing was a large white shirt that cut off very high up her thighs, "R do wittle shimagami gowing alweady," Nel asked innocently, then she turned and yelled, "Itsygo," as she jumped through the air knocking Ichigo back down on his bed, "The old mawn tol Nel she can viswit with Itsygo.."

Ichigo stood up fast from his bed, his face red from an entirely different reason now. Nel bounced around the bed, her shirt rising higher and higher up her thighs, "Can Nel sleep with Itsygo tonight," she asked her eyes wide and pleading.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT," Rukia yelled, surprising Ichigo.

"Why do you care," Ichigo asked.

"I don't."

"Well then, fine I don't either."

"Fine, its your room."

"I know its my room."

"Fine,"

"Fine."

"Stop copying me," Rukia yelled.

"Shut up midget, I thought you were going home?" Ichigo yelled.

"I don't have to go home, this is my room too," Rukia yelled back.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT," Ichigo yelled back. Ichigo immediately regretted saying that last statement.

Rukia's eyes began to water, "FINE," she yelled and flung open the closet revealing the small bed in it. Rukia began to grab bits and pieces of clothing along with a small lamp, a digital cloak, and her most favorite stuffed chappy.

"Wait," Ichigo tried to say.

"SHUT UP," Rukia yelled through tears as she stormed out the room. Ichigo starred at the door and then at Nel whose body now resembled that of a three-year-old girl, Ichigo closed his eyes.

* * *

"_I'm going to kill that boy, I'm going to kill him,"_ Sode no Shirayuki fumed as she starred at Ichigo as he sat rubbing his head, _"Why doesn't he go after her, if he were she would forgive him…"_

_"Please, Sode," _Zangetsu said, _"It is really none of our business,"_ Sode no Shirayuki shot Zangetsu an ice cold glare, Zangetsu quickly added, _"Its not like the boy has any feelings for the young hollow."_

_"True," _Sode no Shirayuki said some of the anger leaving her voice, _"Zangetsu."_

_"Yes."_

_"Does the boy have feelings for the girl?"_

_"Hers is the first name I hear when the boy wakes, and the last I hear before he sleeps."_

_"Then we will not give up," _Sode no Shirayuki said with a smile and then turned to leave.

_"Where are you going?" _Zangetsu asked.

_"Rukia will be sulking in the boy's sisters room, I'm going to make sure she doesn't do anything stupid."_

_"Here," _Zangetsu said holding out a flower to Sode no Shirayuki.

Sode no Shirayuki looked at the small flower, it was pure white from stem to peddles, "It's beautiful," she whispered as she gently took the flower.

_"It's called the Rose of the Snow," _Zangetsu said as he turned to look at the young orange haired boy who was sulking in a chair next to an already sleeping Nel.

_"Thank you," _Sode no Shirayuki said softly.

_"It's of little circumstances, I saw it I thought of you and I wanted you to have it,"_ The stoic zanpaktou said without turning around,_ "Let me know of your next plan."_

Sode no Shirayuki starred at Zangetsu for a moment before leaving, _"The next one will work."_

Zangetsu turned to see Sode no Shirayuki fade through the wall and he smiled, _"Ichigo, how long will you remain so stupid.  
_

Ichigo lifted up his head, "Zangetsu did you say something?"

* * *

_Karin's room Soul Society_

All the girls in the room looked at Rukia as she stormed in trying to hide her tears, "Rukia are you alright?" Karin asked concerned.

"I'm fine," Rukia smiled her fake schoolgirl smile.

"What did the boy do to you," Rangiku asked noticing the redness in Rukia's eyes.

"No, no I'm fine," Rukia sang.

"Where the hell is my stupid brother," Karin said wearing a scowl that would have made Ichigo proud.

"He's in his room with Nel." Rukia couldn't help the icy way the name that she said the hollows name.

"WHAT," all the women in the room said at once.

"It's ok really," Rukia said, "Its not like we are a couple or anything, please we are just good friends."

"Enough already," Rangiku said, "Now the secret to a man's heart is to reveal," Rangiku said allowing her robe to fall very low down her shoulders, "Without revealing anything," Rangiku winked, as Kiyone burst out laughing. Rukia's face turned bright red as Rangiku continued her lessen in seduction.

* * *

_Ichigo's room_

Sode no Shirayuki burst through the wall of Ichigo's room knocking Zangetsu on the floor, _"I have it, the perfect plan, the all time perfect plan!" _She sung as she laid on top of Zangetsu, _"We show that stupid boy Rukia in a very seductive light."_ She beamed down on Zangetsu.

Zangetsu fought hard to control the redness invading his face, _"Ah Sode no Shirayuki we really should…."_

_"Ya, ya I know what you're going to say but I feel it this time," _She said as she grabbed Zangetsu's head in a hug that crushed him against her chest, _"Zangetsu where is the boy?"_

_"He's ah, he's down stairs sleeping," _

_"Good,"_ Sode no Shirayuki said as she stood up, _"Come on Zangy we have work to do."_

Zangetsu stood up trying to regain some of his composer, _"Now, tomorrow, you will bring that boy, to Sanctuary Lake, at 200 p.m"_

_"And then what?"_

_"Nothing, I will take care of the rest," _She said as she winked at Zangetsu and then skipped out of the room.

Zangetsu looked at the sleeping Nel and smiled, _"This romance is difficult."_

_

* * *

_

The next day Sanctuary Lake

_\_Rukia felt uncomfortable in the swim suit Rangiku had given her, it was a very small two piece suit that left (in Rukia's mind) very little for the imagination, "Sode no Shirayuki, why am I dressed this way?"

_"Because you want Ichigo to drool all over himself."_

"No I do not," Rukia said indignantly.

_"Yes, you do, Now remember what Rangiku told you last night?"_

Rukia blushed at the thought, "I don't know if I could do that."

_"You'll be fine," _Sode no Shirayuki said as she sniffed the pure white rose.

_

* * *

_

Ichigo's home 130 p.m

Ichigo woke up from the couch in pain, "Damn it I hate sleeping down here,"

Karin walked into the living room, "About time you woke up."

"Whatever," Ichigo said scratching his head, "Where's Rukia?" Ichigo asked with a yawn.

"Why do you care," Karin shot back.

Ichigo starred at his sister shocked, "What the hell's wrong with you?"

"Whatever," she said as she sat next to Ichigo and turned on the t.v, "Rukia's said she's going to be training at Sanctuary Lake at 200 p.m today

"Ichigo looked at the clock, "Damn it! Karin watch Nel, I gotta go!" He yelled as he took off out the front door, Zangetsu tightly on his back.

_

* * *

_

Sanctuary Lake

Hisagi walked down the dirt path bowered as hell, "Man there's no chicks anywhere," he said to himself. SPLASH, the sound caused Hisagi to turn his head in the direction of the lake. He couldn't believe it, a beautiful girl had just dove in, "Who the hell is that," he said out loud with a mischievous grin as he walked closer to the lake.

_

* * *

_

Sanctuary Lake

_"I think he's coming,"_ Sode no Shirayuki sang as she tucked the rose neatly over her heart.

"I don't want to do this," Rukia said in frustration.

_"Oh, yes you do, and besides at the very least you can pay him back for flirting with that Nel. When Ichigo sees you he'll fall all over himself," _Sode no Shirayuki said with a smile.

Rukia had to admit she liked that idea, _I'll teach Ichigo to let some hussy sleep in my room,_ Rukia thought to herself surprised at the strange feeling of jealousy that weld up within her, but Rukia didn't have enough time to think about it because Sode no Shirayuki shouted Ichigo's arrival. Quickly Rukia sat on a rock her back facing the approaching orange haired boy. When she heard his approach she flung her head back causing her raven colored hair to fall over her naked back. Turning her head slightly she smiled, "Are you following me?" Rukia's eyes flew open in shock.

"Wow," Hisagi said.

_

* * *

_

Sanctuary Lake

"Are you following me?" Ichigo heard the words come out of Rukia's mouth, as he stop frozen in shock. She was a vision, a vision of pure beauty, but then his eyes fell on Hisagi.

"What the hell is he…." Ichigo couldn't speak, couldn't think.

Zangetsu looked at Sode no Shirayuki in alarm, but to his surprise she just smiled, "What the hell, is going on," Zangetsu said to himself, "This is very frustrating."

_**

* * *

**_

I know what the hell is going on, why is Sode no Shirayuki smiling, what's up with the rose : ) Please R/R and check out my other stories Journey and Family ties (I know shameless of me to plug my other stories sorry Love Ya)


	7. Chapter 7 The Game She Plays

**_Disclaimer I do not own Bleach ; (_**

**_Anyway hope you guys like this one_**

Frustration

The Games She Plays

Ichigo couldn't move. His feet felt like they were cemented to the ground. On one hand there was Rukia, she was a vision, her thin body glistened with the moister from the lake, her raven colored hair hung wet and long down her perfectly shaped back, and her eyes, her eyes sparkled lavender in the sun's rays, and then there was Hisagi Shuuhei, _What the hell is he doing here? _That thought more than anything else kept Ichigo planted to the ground.

_**Well are you going to go to her? **_Zangetsu asked, a hint of anxiety in his voice.

_What the hell is that Kensei Muguruma wanna be doing there? _Ichigo screamed in his mind.

_**GO FIND OUT YOU FOOL!**_ Zangetsu yelled. Ichigo snapped out of his temporarily paralysis, and raced towards the lake.

_

* * *

_

Sanctuary Lake

Rukia starred at Hisagi, "What are you doing here?" She asked while attempting to cover her exposed body.

"I was, ah, I was just taking a stroll Ruk…." A blast of reiatsu halted Hisagi's comment as he was almost bulled over by a rushing orange haired bluer.

"Cover yourself Rukia," Ichigo shouted as he flung the top half of his robe over Rukia's body.

_**Are you going to let him speak to you like that? **_Sode no Shirayuki sang in Rukia's mind.

_Hell no,_ Rukia answered back. Rukia flung off Ichigo's robe and let it fall to the lake, "I am perfectly fine Ichigo," Rukia said as she quickly moved to fully face the two male shinigamis, "And what are you doing here Ichigo, I thought you'd be with that, oh what was her name again?"

"NEL," Ichigo yelled as his face turned a bright red. Ichigo grabbed his robe out of the water and handed it to Rukia, "Cover yourself, where's your modesty?"

"Oh, my don't be so old fashion strawberry, but of course you are so very young aren't you?" Rukia said with her school-girl voice, "Hisagi, you don't think my attire is unbecoming do you?" Rukia asked with innocents.

"Ah, no not at all," Ichigo shot a death glare at Hisagi, "But, I, I, people always tell me I have no fashion sense."

"NEL'S A FRICKEN CHILD RUKIA, THAT BODY IS ONLY TEMPORARY SHE'S A CHILD!" Ichigo screamed at Rukia.

Rukia smiled innocently at Ichigo, "I don't know what you're talking about. Now if you're going to yell and scream please leave, I'm trying to relax with my good friend Shuuhei."

Ichigo spun around and glared at Hisagi, his amber eyes turning blue with power, "Ichigo I was just, man I was just walking."

"Nice tattoo, I liked it better on the original owner though," Ichigo said with a scowl, "It's a pity some people need to imitate others greater than them to act like they have some balls!" Ichigo said with a demented grin.

"Ichigo leave NOW!" Rukia shouted.

Ichigo spun around and glared at Rukia, Rukia met his glare back with equal force, "FINE," Ichigo said and then used flash step and vanished.

"Man some guys just can't…" Hisagi tried to say but was cut off by Rukia.

"Shut up Hisagi," Rukia said as she covered herself with Ichigo's robe.

* * *

"_Sode no Shirayuki, what, what is going on," _Zangetsu asked confused as he starred at the spot Ichigo was just in.

_"Oh don't worry about it,"_ Sode no Shirayuki said with a smile, and then walking close to Zangetsu, _"Oh, by the way can you look after Rukia, I have some place I need to be,"_ she gave a Zangetsu a wink and then vanished.

_"What the hell is going on?"_ Zangetsu asked the wind.

_

* * *

_

Ichigo's house Soul Society

Sode no Shirayuki watched a very wet, very angry Ichigo storm into his house, "Karin," Ichigo called out but was met with silence. He was about to shout again when he saw a note on the table:

Toshiro and I are taking Nel out for Ice Cream

Rangiku is still sleeping up stairs (She drank her weight in Saki last night)

So please be quiet, and oh ya the two Kotetsu sisters are sleeping too.

Ichigo felt his eyebrow twitch as he read the letter, "Why the hell is Toshiro spending so much time with Karin?" Ichigo shouted.

* * *

"_You see Haineko my plan is working perfectly," _Sode no Shirayuki sang, _"All I need is for you to get your Rangiku to push him over the edge, so to speak."_

_"Why should I, I mean this young man is obviously strong and full of passion I'm sure he would be perfect for Rangiku, you know as a fling of shorts," _Haineko said as she stretched her long body.

_"Absolutely not!"_ Sode no Shirayuki yelled, her pink eyes flaring a dangerous red.

_"Fine, fine I'll get her to help your little match making venture," _Haineko said with a yawn, _"But I want something in return?"_

_"Anything,"_

_"Are you an Zangetsu an item now?"_

_"WHAT," _Sode no Shirayuki asked in shock, Haineko just smiled_._

_

* * *

_

200 p.m Ichigo's Home Soul Society

Rukia came walking into the front door to find a very mad Ichigo setting on a couch starring at a t.v that was not on. Rukia pulled Ichigo's robe tighter to her body, "Hello Ichigo." Rukia said in a quiet voice.

"What are you doing here, I thought you would be out with your boyfriend." Ichigo voice was like pure ice.

Rukia looked at Ichigo, she knew that she had crossed a line, a very big line with Ichigo and she wanted to say something, but just as she was about to open her mouth, Rangiku came bolting down the stairs, "Rukia, how are you, my you look so sexy, doesn't she Ichigo," Rangiku sang as she grabbed Rukia by the hand and led her up the stairs, "now you go and take a bath, and tell me all about your day."

"Hey this is my house," Ichigo shouted.

"Ya, ya now shut up," Rangiku said as she walked away with Rukia.

Moments later Rangiku and Kiyone came walking down the stairs, "Yes, it has to be that tattoo, nothing makes a girl more weak in the knees then that bad boy image." Rangiku said with a dreamy smile.

"I know what girl could resist that," Kiyone said giving a loud sigh, "Oh, hi Ichigo what you doing." Ichigo just glared at the two women as they sat down.

"You see," Rangiku continued, "I mean even if I was in love with someone else, man it would be hard to resist such a rugged look like that," Rangiku finished with a laugh.

Ichigo stood up, "Is that true," he asked.

Rangiku and Kiyone looked at each other and smiled, "Oh, its true." Both ladies said at the same time.

Ichigo looked at the two ladies and then ran out the door. Just then Isane came down the stairs and looked at the two women, "What are you two doing?" she asked starring warily at her sister.

Both women just laughed.

_

* * *

_

Division 13 barracks

Renji was sitting across the table from Byakuya as they discussed the days training, "I expect that you will address the difficulties the 7th squad is having with their tactical maneuvers," Byakuya said as he signed another form.

"Yes, Captain," Renji bowed, "Captain about…." Renji stopped as the door flew open and a very agitated orange haired Ichigo stood panting.

"Renji I need a tattoo," Ichigo shouted, "NOW." He grabbed Renji by the shirt and was about to leave when Byakuya grabbed Ichigo's hand.

"We are in the middle of something, Shiba,"

_**(Authors note: Ok for those of you who haven't read my other stories mainly After the fall, After the fall 2, and Journey then you guys don't know that In my fic, Ichigo's dad Isshin is actually a member of the Shiba clan, I mean if you haven't read those stories you should anyway ok back to the story.)**_

"Please Byakuya this is important, I swear I'll do anything you want if you let Renji help me out."

Byakuya paused a moment and then smiled, "Ok, Ichigo you may have Renji for the day, but I will hold you to your word."

"Ya, ya," with that Renji and Ichigo vanished.

Byakuya summoned a servant to his office, when the servant arrived Byakuya spoke, "Tell the stable handlers not to pick up the horse mess today, I have just arranged someone to do that."

_

* * *

_

Tattoo pallor somewhere in Soul Society

"So, tell me again why you want to get this," Renji said scratching his head.

"Look, if you can pull off that bad boy image, so can I." Ichigo said as he looked at some of the drawings on the wall. "Should I get, Should I get like my whole face tattooed?" Ichigo asked in a shaky voice.

"Look if you're getting a tattoo for a girl…"

"I'm not, damn it." Ichigo yelled, "anyway why would the tattoo be different if it were for one?"

_

* * *

_

Ichigo's home Soul Society

_"Unacceptable, we must stop this now," _Zangetsu said in a stern voice.

_"It would serve that boy right, flirting with that girl,"_ Sode no Shirayuki said off handedly as she watched Rukia clean Ichigo's room. _"I mean look at her,"_

_"Sode please, this is far beyond…."_

_"Ok, fine we'll stop him, but I want you to know I'm doing it for __**you,**__"_ Sode no Shirayuki said as she starred into Zangetsu's eyes.

_**Rukia**_

_Not now I'm trying to make up for what I did._

_**Rukia I just got word that Ichigo might be getting a tattoo**_

_WHAT WHERE_

Sode no Shirayuki told Rukia the location and Rukia was gone. Zangetsu took off his sunglasses and looked at Sode no Shirayuki, _"Thank you,"_ He said as he bowed and kissed Sode no Shirayuki's hand.

She blushed a bright pink, turning her head, _"Anything for you,"_ she said as she left the room.

_

* * *

_

Tattoo pallor somewhere in Soul Society

Ichigo sat in a chair waiting for his tattoo artist to begin, "So, what you're saying is that in Soul Society…"

"Ichigo There is nothing more bad ass in Soul Society than a Chappy tattoo," Renji said with a smile, "I mean all the girls love it, and man you gotta be one bad ass dude, I mean damn I know Rukia would love it."

Ichigo shook his head at the tattoo artist, "It's not for her you know."

"Oh, man I know," Renji said, "Dude trust me everyone will take note of you after this."

Ichigo closed his eyes and breathed out, "Does it have to be on my cheek?"

"Ichigo, you wanna be bad ass, or you wanna be a punk? All the bad ass guys have face tattoos, I mean if you wanna let Hisagi tease you…."

That was all Ichigo had to hear, he looked at the artist and said, "Do it."

The tattoo gun was about to begin on the chappy outline on Ichigo's cheek when, "Way of binding 13," four bright beams of light hit a surprise tattoo artist and held him fast. Rukia turned and glared at Renji before grabbing Ichigo and flash stepping out of the tattoo pallor.

_

* * *

_

Ichigo's rooftop Soul Society

Rukia's eyes opened wide at the dark design of chappy on Ichigo's cheek, "Tell me you didn't already get the tattoo." Rukia asked

"No, it's just an outline the tattoo is suppose to go over it," Ichigo said as he stood up and glared at Rukia.

"Why, why would you go and do something as stupid as getting a tattoo and a chappy no less?"

"What, your boyfriend can have one and I can't," Ichigo said glaring at Rukia.

"Boyfriend, who Hisagi?" Rukia yelled, Ichigo just turned his head, "Ichigo I was waiting for you, Hisagi just perved his way there."

Ichigo turned to look at Rukia, "You were waiting for me, why?"

Rukia blushed, "I, I don't know," Rukia said as she put her head down, "I wanted to go swimming and well…."

Ichigo didn't let her finish. He lifted Rukia's head up with a gentle figure under her chin. Smiling he said, "You were waiting for me?"

Rukia blushed, "Yes," she whispered. They starred at each other for a long time. Finally Rukia closed her eyes and nuzzled her cheek to Ichigo's palm, "Say something."

Ichigo opened his mouth to speak when an all to familiar reiatsu appeared, "Ah, there you are Ichigo, the day is done and I have my task for you," Byakuya said as he removed Ichigo's hand from Rukia's cheek.

_

* * *

_

Kuchiki Manor

Ichigo's face was bright red as he shoveled another heap of horse dung into the crate, "I didn't even get a tattoo." Ichigo grumbled to himself as he tried not to vomit from the smell. Turning he moved to lift the wagon of crap when, BAM he went head first into a pile of horse dung, "Talking trash about Hisagi's tattoo, Ichigo," Kensei Muguruma said as he towered over the young shinigami. Ichigo rolled over and Kensei saw the dark image of chappy on his face, "Chappy, what kind of wimp are you," Kensei said as he fell down laughing.

_"And that is what that orange hair boy gets for flirting with that green haired girl," _Sode no Shirayuki said triumphantly to a dazed Zangetsu.

_"This, all this had nothing to do with…."_

_"Oh, it did a little, but this is punishment, I told you it was the perfect plan,"_ Sode no Shirayuki said as she kissed Zangetsu quickly on the cheek, _"Get some rest Zangy tomorrow we go back to getting those two together."_

Zangetsu let out a deep sigh as he looked at Ichigo trying to get up from the pile of horse dung, _"Frustrating,"_ was all he could say.

**_So ok not everything is about Ichigo and Rukia well it is just a little, anyway R&R please and ah hope you guys liked it much more to come peace out_**


	8. Chapter 8 Date ?

_**I'M SORRY ITS BEEN SO LONG, I AM SOOOOOOO SORRY BUT I'M ALL ADICTIED TO STAR OCEAN LAST HOPE AND SO I HAVN'T BEEN WRITING I AM SOOOOOOOOOO SORRY.**_

_**Disclaimer I do not own bleach : ( I wish I did**_

* * *

Frustration

A Date?

Ichigo stunk, the remnant smell of his forced labor by Byakuya permeated from him in almost visible waves of stench. He was frustrated, well he was pissed. He scratched his cheek and remembered the stupid chappy fake tattoo on his face that he had, "Stupid ass," Ichigo fumed to himself.

"You can't really blame Nii-sama," Rukia chimed from a very health distance from the orange haired (and poop covered) shinigami, "You were the one that told him you would do anything if he allowed you to hang out with Renji."

Ichigo stopped and glared at the short raven-haired woman, "I wasn't hanging out with him!" Ichigo shouted, "I needed his advice for something."

"What," Rukia asked innocently, giving a slight smirk at the chappy mark Ichigo had on his right cheek.

"Never mind for what," Ichigo said as he began stomping back towards his home, "I gotta burn these damn close now because of you stupid…." Ichigo stopped short not wanting to finish the sentence, "Anyway I gotta burn these close." He said as he walked off.

Rukia starred at him for a moment and then swallowed hard, _I really don't want to do this_, she thought to herself as she held her breath and ran towards Ichigo and began to walk beside him. "You really stink." Rukia said as she finally gave in to the need for air.

Ichigo snorted, "Then don't walk next to me," he said as he began to quicken his pace.

"Don't tell me what to do," she said as she passed him, breaking into a run. Ichigo smirked and began to run as well, chasing his one time trainer and now his full time partner through the streets of Soul Society.

_

* * *

_Sode no Shirayuki watched the two young shinigamis run down the street and smiled, _"There that is a pleasant beginning," _She sung to Zangetsu.

Zangetsu raised an eyebrow and turned to the female zanpaktou, _"They are fighting with each other."_

_"They are flirting with each other,"_ Sode no Shirayuki corrected, _"I've come to realize that both of them are to stupid to know there own feelings, so subtle pushes are our best approach to the situation."_ She said smiling again at Zangetsu.

Zangetsu nodded and then turned away, _"Zangetsu are you busy tonight?"_ Sode no Shirayuki asked.

_"No,"_ Zangetsu paused and turned to look at Sode no Shirayuki, _"Why do you ask?"_

_"Well I was thinking that since you have been so helpful with my plan perhaps we could take the night off, and well,"_ Sode no Shirayuki said her pink eyes glowing with power, _"I was thinking that may be we could…"_ Sode no Shirayuki didn't get to finish because she heard a loud CRASH and looked up to see Ichigo stumble to the ground and Rukia burst out laughing.

"You midget you tripped me!" Ichigo shouted.

"You stink stop trying to get close to me," Rukia returned struggling to speak through her laughter.

Ichigo stood up glaring at the short woman, "Fine I'll take a shower," he turned and walked to his house, "Are you coming in?"

Rukia smiled, "I think I'll wait tell you burn your clothes."

"Whatever, did are you hungry?" Ichigo said as he walked in the house.

"I could eat," Rukia said.

"Fine, get ready in Karin's room, I'll take you out tonight." Ichigo said and vanished into the house.

_"A date, a date, a date!"_ Sode no Shirayuki shouted, as she grabbed Zangetsu and kissed him hard on the cheek, _"I told you, didn't I tell you," _She screamed as she let go of Zangetsu and danced over to Rukia.

_Your first date_, Sode no Shirayuki whispered in Rukia's mind. _**No it's not**_ Rukia shot back as she rushed up to Karin's room to get ready,_ Make sure to wear your nice panties, I heard that's important on a first date,_ _**SHUT UP, **_Rukia fumed at the voice of her zanpaktou. Quickly Rukia shot into Karin's room, _There in his room in your drawer in the closet,_ _**Shut up I don't need them,**_Rukia said as she turned and went into Ichigo's room and into the closet.

_

* * *

_"Do you think she saw us?" Karin whispered as she peered through her door.

"I do not believe so," Hitsugaya said as he edged toward the window, "But still its best that I get back to my division."

Karin sighed, "Do you have to?"

"Unfortunatley yes, there is no telling the amount of paper work Rangiku failed to do."

"Go easy on her she my…" Karin stopped as she heard Rukia closing Ichigo's door, "Quick," Karin said as she tripped and fell on Hitsugaya there lips locking for the first time. Karin eyes widen then closed. Hitsugaya's eyes shot open from fright but then he gave in to it as well.

"Oh Karin, sorry," Rukia said quickly trying to exit the room.

"Rukia I'm done hurry up!" Ichigo shouted down the hall, "Are you dressed yet? I'm coming in."

Karin froze and looked at Rukia, Rukia nodded and went into the hall, "Why don't you wait, you stupid strawberry and you still stink take another shower!"

"Fine!" Ichigo shouted.

Karin turned to look at Hitsugaya whose face was bright red, "I, ah, I'm sorry for that," he said.

"No, no it was my fault, ah you better go my brother…." Karin trailed off her cheeks bright pink.

"Yes, ah I'll see you tomarrow?"

"Yes," Karin said. Hitsugaya bowed and then vanished out the window just as Rukia walked into the room.

"I ah, can I use your shower," Rukia asked trying her best to act as if nothing had just happened.

"Ya, sure, ah Rukia," Karin called quietly, "I tripped and well, it's not what it looked, like I mean…."

Rukia smiled and then turned into the bathroom, "I have no idea what you're talking about I just walked into the room this moment."

Karin smiled, "Are you going out?"

"Ya, Ichigo's taking me out to eat," Rukia called from the shower.

"A DATE?!"

_

* * *

__"My those two move extremely fast,"_ Zangetsu said in a disinterested voice.

_"I wish her brother moved that fast,"_ Sode no Shirayuki said as she starred at the young shinigami starring out of her window, _"I mean look at them they "hooked up" so quickly and….."_

_"Sodey please, we really…." _Zangetsu tried to say.

_"Oh, shut up already lets go," _Sode no Shirayuki said.

_"Where to," _Zangetsu asked.

_"My soul home, I have to pick something out are you coming," _Sode no Shirayuki turned and looked at Zangetsu her pink eyes flashing with power.

Zangetsu bowed his head,_ "Of coarse."_

_

* * *

__Later on that night Soul Society_

Sode no Shirayuki and Zangetsu walked back into Ichigo's home, Sode no Shirayuki slightly resting on his arm. Zangetsu was very happy for his beared covering his face because it hid the bright red color that had some how tinged his cheeks, _"Their first date Zangy,"_ Sode no Shirayuki sighed.

_"They haven't called it a date,"_ Zangetsu said quietly.

_"Oh stop it you'll not ruin it for me,"_ Sode no Shirayuki said as she playfully pinched Zangetsu on his arm. Sode no Shirayuki looked and saw Karin sitting on the couch watching that T.V thing Ichigo had brought back from the real world and then she stopped, _"Zangy can you sense those two in the house?"_

Zangetsu paused and then slowly answered, _"No,"_

Sode no Shirayuki froze for a moment and then shouted, _"Where the HELL ARE THEY?" _She shot through the house looking in every room every crack but found nothing. _"Zangetsu get in here," _She shouted from Ichigo's room.

Zangetsu hurried into the room, _"We have to find them," _Sode no Shirayuki said her hands shaking with rage,_ "I will not miss out on this, I have waited to long."_

_"Please calm down…."_

_"You calm down," _Sode no Shirayuki shouted_, "We have to find them."_

Zangetsu and Sode no Shirayuki rushed out of the house and began there search of Soul Society. Sode no Shirayuki was like a woman possessed as she went around grabbing zanpaktou's from their blades and interrogating them on the ware about of the two missing shinigamis. Each time she was met with confusion and ignorance and each time Zangetsu noticed that her beautiful silver hair began to get more and more disheveled.

_"I have to find them, I have to."_ She kept saying as she dragged Zangetsu through all 78 districts, _"Do you think they left the districts, could they have traveled to another area of this spirit world?" Sode no Shirayuki was practicly frantic._

_Zangetsu finally grabbed Sode no Shirayuki by the shoulders, "Calm yourself we will find them,"_ Sode no Shirayuki starred up at Zangetsu. Zangetsu slowly removed his sunglasses and starred at her with his light brown eyes, "I promise you."

Sode no Shirayuki smiled and leaned into him, "Byakuya he'll know," Sode no Shirayuki shouted and then turned, "Come on Zangy to the Kuchiki estate."

_

* * *

__Kuchiki Estate_

_"Senbonzakura GET DOWN HERE NOW!" _Sode no Shirayuki shouted as she stormed through the halls.

_"Please Sode no Shirayuki have some respect for the home you are in," Senbonzakura said as he walked to great the two zanpaktous, "What is it that you want from me?"_

_"I warned you, I warned you that if you did anything to them I would freeze the very wind in your lungs!" Sode no Shirayuki shouted._

_"Zangetsu what is she speaking of?" Senbonzakura asked._

_"The boy and the girl we are trying to find them," Zangetsu said as he leaned against the wall._

_"You lost those who wield you!"_ Senbonzakura said in shock, _"I must notify Byakuya."_

_"No, no we didn't loose them," Sode no Shirayuki shouted, "We are giving them ah some space is all, I thought that you had sent Byakuya after them."_

_"And why would you think that," Senbonzakura asked a perfectly trimmed eyebrow lifted._

_"Never mind you…." Sode no Shirayuki didn't finished as a rush of energy swept through the home, "A demon door," Sode no Shirayuki whispered and then ran towards the door._

_

* * *

__Outside the Kuchiki Estate_

"Thank you for the dinner, it was rather enjoyable seeing everyone again back on Earth," Rukia said with a yawn.

"Ya, everyone's getting along fine, hey do you think Orihime and Uryuu are will you know," Ichigo asked as he placed his jacket over Rukia's exposed shoulders.

"It would be nice, seeing as how she was sooooooooo in love with you," Rukia almost chocked on her last words kicking herself for bringing that up.

"She was?" Ichigo asked scratching his head, "To bad, I always had my eye on someone else," he said with a wink. Rukia's checks blushed.

"I should be getting back, Nii-sama will," Rukia whispered.

"Ya, I know," Ichigo said as he smiled, "It was a good night."

"Yes it was," Rukia said as her violet eyes starred into Ichigo's smoldering amber ones, they smiled and began to move slightly toward each other.

_

* * *

_

_Outside the Kuchiki Estate_

_"Hurry up Zangy I can hear them." _Sode no Shirayuki screamed as she rounded a corner and stopped. She could see the bright orange hair of Ichigo above a small bush, _"I can't make them out, we have to move closer," _She hissed as she began to quietly moved closer.

Sode no Shirayuki gasped as she saw Rukia brush Ichigo's outstretch hand as she turned to leave, her face flushed red and a true, real smile beaming on her face, _"What happened, what just happened?"_ Sode no Shirayuki screamed in the air, _"Zangetsu what happened, did they kiss, did they make out, did they fight WHAT HAPPENED."_

Zangetsu let out a sigh, _"This is frustrating indeed." _Zangetsu said as Sode no Shirayuki fainted into him.

_

* * *

__Later on that night Kuchiki Byakuya's Office_

Byakuya's eyebrow twitched as he forced the words from his mouth, "I have reason to believe Ichigo has recently took my sister to Earth on what could have been a, a date," he finished hoping he sounded as dignified as he was attempting to be, "And since you are the be, the bes, the best," Byakuya almost gaged on the word, "and most cunning…"

"And most beautiful don't forget that,"

"The best, most cunning and most beautiful....."

"And you praise God that you were blessed enough to have met me,"

"You are the best, most cunning, and most beautiful woman who I praise God everyday that I was blessed enough to have met you…."

"And know me and I am your best friend and you have always looked up to me,"

"Enough you are all those thing, will you help me," Byakuya asked his face almost bursting with anger. The woman nodded, "I must know what happened between them." Byakuya finished with a hiss.

The woman with the dark purple hair smiled, "Of coarse little Byakuya all you have to do is asked," Yoruichi said with a smile.

_**

* * *

**_

Once again I'm sorry it took me so long to post an update hope you liked it. But man star ocean is an awesome game, it is bad A, anyway for those of you who are fans of my other stories as well expect a new update with in a week and for those of you who don't know of my stories you should read them it will change your life. Hahahahah love ya


	9. Chapter 9 Was it going to be a Date

**_HERE IS ANOTHER FRUSTRATING CHAPTER IN WELL THE STORY ABOUT FRUSTRATION (YOU REALLY SHOULD HAVE GOTTEN IT BY NOW I MEAN THE TITLE IS FRUSTRATION)_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BLEACH : ( I WISH I DID THOUGH_**

**_OH YA IF YOU HAVN'T YOU GUYS GOTTA PLAY THE NEW STAR OCEAN IT IS BAD A (A STANDS FOR ASS JUST IN CASE YOU GUYS DIDN'T KNOW)_**

* * *

Frustration

Was it going to be a Date?

Ichigo head laid on Rukia's lap as they watched the final episode of Soul Eater, "So this is the last anime," Rukia asked as she ran her figures through his bright orange hair.

"Ya, I think the manga is going to still go on, but this is it," Ichigo said scratching his cheek with a fading chappy on it.

Rukia rubbed his cheek, "I think that was cute you were going to get this tattoo for me," she said with a giggle.

"Who said it was for you," Ichigo said with a yawn, "Maybe I just like chappy."

Rukia smiled, "Why Ichigo I didn't know you were so in touch with your feminine side," Rukia sang in her schoolgirl voice, "Maybe you can go dress shopping with me later."

"Shut up," Ichigo said with a grin, and snuggled closer to Rukia.

_"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS,"_ Sode no Shirayuki screamed as she pointed to the two young shinigamis on the couch.

_"I thought you would be pleased," _Zangetsu said as he leaned against the wall.

_"Pleased, I don't even know what's going on," _She said with a huff, _"Are they together, are they not, did they kiss last night…AND THAT LITTLE BRAT WON'T TELL ME."_ She screamed as she pointed at Rukia. Frustrated she leaned into Zangetsu. Zangetsu became ridged for a moment and then closed his eyes as he slowly put his arm around Sode no Shirayuki's shoulder. She grabbed his hand and sighed, _"Has the boy told you anything," _She said as she laid the back of her head into his chest.

Zangetsu didn't hear her at first, he was lost in the sent coming from her hair. It smelt of wild roses and crisp fress…._ "Zangy, has the boy told you anything." _Sode no Shirayuki asked again.

_"Sorry, ah no, no he hasn't,"_ He said as he fought hard to keep the redness out of his cheeks.

Sode no Shirayuki turned around and looked at him_, "Zangy are you feeling ill, your cheeks are flushed."_

Zangetsu let out a nervous cough, _"Ah, I have been feeling a bit tired as of late…"_

_"Oh, I have been running you ragged haven't I,"_ she said as she felt his cheeks and head, causing the slight color to deepened,_ "Zangy you're buring up," _Sode no Shirayuki said with alarm.

_"No really I'm fine," _Zangetsu said trying to move away.

_"None sense," _She said with a snap, _"You are going to rest and I'll be over later to take care you."_ And with that Sode no Shirayuki turned around.

"I guess I could go," Ichigo said with a yawn, "I don't have to wear anything crazy do I?"

"Only these chappy ears," Rukia said handing a set of white fluffy ears to Ichigo.

"What!" he sat up starring in horror at what Rukia was showing him.

"I want us to match," Rukia said giving him a defiant look.

Ichigo snatched the ears out of her hand, "I'll think about it," he said.

_"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED,"_ Sode no Shirayuki yelled again as she watched the scene fold out.

* * *

Byakuya's Office

"So what have you found out," Byakuya spoke trying to hide his irritation at Yoruichi who was laying rather comfortably on his very expensive sofa.

"Oh, its good little Byakuya." Yoruichi said with a sly smile.

The vein on the side of his head pulsed at the sound of _little Byakuya_, but he remained control, "And what occurred last night, was it a da…."

"We haven't yet discussed my payment," Yoruichi said as she yawned and stretched pushing out her chest toward Byakuya.

Byakuya's eyebrow began to twitch as he glared at Yoruichi. Yoruichi paused and looked up at Byakuya and smiled, "Oh, do you want to see my breast is that why you are staring so hard, Liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitttttttlee Byakuya." She said with a laugh.

Byakuya stood up his face as red as the ripest strawberry, "I have no idea what you are speaking of, now if you have no information…………."

"Oh I have and its goooooooooooooooooood." Yoruichi said and then stood up and began to walk out of the office, "But if you don't want to…."

"Wait," Byakuya nearly shouted.

"Wait what," Yoruichi said with a giggle.

"Please wait Yoruichi Goddess of the Flash, I so enjoy your company, please sit make your self at home, my best and closet friend who I look up to now and always." Byakuya heart almost stopped after he said those words but Yoruichi wasn't done.

"Annnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnddddddddd."

"And you are the most quickest and fastest the best most legendary user of flash step which I could never ever compare to not if I live a million years."

"Why Byakuya you shouldn't feel that ashamed of your speed, I mean your almost as fast as me," She said with a laugh and then jumped on his couch causing pillows to fall to the ground, "Now here is what I found out…."

* * *

Some lunch place in Soul Society

Karin felt a bit embaraced as she sat next to Toushirou, since Rangiku had invited herself and what appeared to be most of the female shinigamis in Soul Society. "So, Captain you look so cute with your girlfriend is this your first date?"

Toushirou's eyebrow twitched as Momo chimed in, "Ahhhhhh, you finally have a girlfriend, did the puberty bunny finally get you," she said as she laughed out loud.

Toushirou stood up his blue eyes glowing with rage, but Rangiku just waved him off, "Speaking of dates, Karin did Ichigo and Rukia finally you know?"

Toushirou turned his anger momentarily forgotten as his intrest was peaked as well. Karin blushed deeply, "Well, he did seem a bit happier than…"

"So, it was a date," Toushirou asked surprised at the interest he felt.

"I don't know he won't speak about it and Rukia won't either," Karin said a bit irritated. "I mean they both are acting really nice to each other (and not faking it either) but they both said it wasn't a date just dinner with friends."

Rangiku starred at Karin for a moment and then turned to Kiyone and both women shouted at the same time, "It's a mystery!"

* * *

Ichigo's home Soul Society

"Eh Rukia I'm going to meditate for awhile, I haven't trained with Zangetsu in awhile." Ichigo said as he sat on the floor and began to breath.

"Do you want me to go?" Rukia asked.

"No, no ah I was hoping for a bit of training with you when I was done." Ichigo said as he focused his reiatsu.

"Ok I'm going to go take a shower."

Ichigo concentrated allowing his energy to flow from him to his zanpaktou and back to him again. He could feel the power course through him, feel it engulf him. He an his zanpaktou were partners, they were one. Ichigo opened his eyes and he was in the world were the vertical was horizontal. "It's been awhile," Ichigo whispered to himself as he walked along the horizontal skyscraper.

Ichigo looked for Zangetsu but couldn't feel him at all, "Zangetsu," he called, but was met with silence. Ichigo began to become worried as he scanned the empty world of his zanpaktou, and then he saw something in the distance. As he moved closer he saw that it was a fine oak table, lined with a beautiful white linen, with candles and flowers, "What the hell is going on," Ichigo said scratching his head.

_"ICHIGO, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE,"_ Zangetsu asked in alarm.

"I ah, I came to train. Are you expecting someone," Ichigo said as he looked back at the table and back to Zangetsu.

_"I am feeling a bit under the weather today, there will be no training,"_ Zangetsu said as he tried to move Ichigo from the table.

Ichigo starred at Zangetsu and noticed that his haggard suit he usually wore was replaced by a fine hand tailored suit, and Zangetsu hair and beard appeared to be trimmed. "Did you, did you get a haircut," Ichigo asked as he starred at Zangetsu.

_"Ichigo I must ask you to leave, I am in the process of,"_ Zangetsu paused trying to think of what to say next, _"I am in the process of preparing some items of training for you."_

Ichigo stared at Zangetsu for awhile, "And you did this by getting a hair cut?"

Zangetsu glared at Ichigo, his eyes shielded by his sunglasses, _"Look, Ichigo you have just learned how to enter into this world without me calling for you or with assistance, do you presume to know how I function when I do not call upon you."_

Ichigo nodded his head, Zangetsu had a point, "So, no training today?"

_"No, not today, now please,"_ Zangetsu looked at Ichigo, _"I am tired I need my rest."_

Ichigo nodded and then vanished from the world.

* * *

Ichigo's home Soul Society second floor

Rukia toweled herself off, her mind wondering to the events of last night. _Ichigo was, well Ichigo was Ichigo as always,_ she thought to herself with a smile, _so arrogant and stupid,_ she giggled at the thought,_ but he was a bit jealous, I mean that tattoo he almost got_, Rukia felt her cheeks begin to flush, _and at dinner, what was that at dinner?_ The memory played in her mind and her cheeks hit a deeper crimson.

_I can't let myself be distracted, _Rukia forced her mind to concentrate. She would be training with Ichigo today, and she had to be prepared. Like her Nii-sama Ichigo had become way to protective of her, and these training sessions helped show Ichigo just how powerful she was, _but if I go with these thoughts on my mind, Sode no Shirayuki will only focus on them, perhaps I should speak with her before the training._ Rukia nodded at her reflection in the mirror, "Sode no Shirayuki," Rukia called, but was met with silence. Rukia stared at her zanpaktou, "Sode no Shirayuki," she called again, but the sword remained silent, its avatar not awakening.

Rukia starred in puzzlement at her blade, "Perhaps Sode no Shirayuki, is sleeping," Rukia said out loud, _do zanpaktous sleep?_ Rukia had to admit the thought had never crossed her mind, and finally curiosity crept in. _I'll go and check._

Rukia sat down and focused her mind, allowing her reiatsu to flow through her. The scents of the forest was the first thing she picked up, next was the cool night breeze upon her face, she opened her eyes and she was within the forest of her zanpaktou, "Sode no Shirayuki?" Rukia whispered not really knowing why she felt like she was hiding.

Rukia walked through the midnight forest, allowing herself to be taken by the beauty of her surroundings, and then she heard the singing. Sode no Shirayuki's voice drifted on the winds, filling Rukia with warmth and comfort.

_**If I could fall into the sky, do you think time would pass me by, cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles If I could just see you tonight.**_

Rukia followed the sound of her zanpaktous voice to the frozen pound where she saw Sode no Shirayuki dancing on the ice, her regular attire changed for a gown of the purest silk that hung from her like the rippling of a gentle wave, her usually tide hair, was now free hanging gently down her shoulders framing her thin yet very curved frame. Rukia gasped she was breath taking.

_**Always times like these when I think of you, and I wonder if you ever think of me.**_

Rukia watched in stunned silence as Sode no Shirayuki spun on the ice, her voice echoing through the dark forest, a huge smile on her face. "Sode no Shirayuki," Rukia whispered.

Sode no Shirayuki stopped at the sound of Rukia's voice, _"Child what are you doing here?"_

Rukia searched for an answer, "I, I am going to be training with Ichigo today and I wanted to speak…"

_"Yes, yes that is very good. But I must be going now, I have something…"_

"Where are you going," Rukia asked in shock.

_"Do I meddle in your personal life?" _Sode no Shirayuki asked as she skipped up the path towards Rukia.

Rukia frowned, _she's always meddling in my life, _Rukia thought to herself, "I just wanted to speak with you about last night, I don't really know whats…"

But Sode no Shirayuki cut her off, _"Yes, yes and I promise when I get back, Now I must leave."_ With that Sode no Shirayuki vanished and Rukia found herself back in Ichigo's room.

A nock on the door, "Rukia," Ichigo called, "can I come in."

"Yes," she said as she sat on his bed still thinking of what just happened

"Rukia can a zanpaktou date?" Ichigo asked a strange look on his face.

Rukia looked at Ichigo with the same look, "Up until today I would have thought no, but Sode no Shirayuki, she seemed different, I have never seen her in a dress like that," Rukia said more to herself then to Ichigo.

"Ya," Ichigo said in alarm, "Zangetsu too, he was wearing like a brand new suit, and looked like he had his hair and beard trimmed or something, wait what did Sode no Shirayuki have on?" Ichigo said realizing he had never seen her.

"What, Zangetsu was wearing a new suit, what does he normally wear?"

"He's usually wearing like a tattered suit, he I guess likes to look rugged, wait you don't think…" Ichigo trailed off, but Rukia finished his thought.

"Is Sode no Shirayuki going to see Zangetsu?" The two shinigamis starred at each other.

"Are our zanpaktous dating?" they both asked at once.

_th__ Squads Headquarters_

* * *

10

"So, we have your permission to use the equipment captain?" Rangiku asked as she already began to stuff some spy equipment into her bag.

"It will be a good assignment in information gathering," Toushirou said as he signed another supply letter.

"I don't know about this," Karin said as she looked at Toushirou.

"None sense you need this type of training," Rangiku said as she began to pull Karin out the door. "Bye captain."

Karin looked at Toushirou and smiled, and then was gone leaving Toushirou to himself, "I better go with them," he said to himself and left the room.

* * *

Byakuya's Office

"So, I want you to promise that I can stay at your home whenever I like and have at least one friend over as well, and we can use the court yard." Yoruichi said as she threw another candy wrapper on the floor.

Byakuya was sure his heart would give way soon, Yoruichi was going to kill him, but the information she held was vital. Byakuya nodded, "I give you my word."

Yoruichi smiled, "Well they both are saying it was not a date," Yoruichi said as she walked over to Byakuya's desk and began moving all his neatly placed papers around, "But my sources tell me that, well it sure looked like one."

Byakuya stood from his seat, his missed up papers no longer mattered, "And what did that boy do to my sister?" Byakuya asked barely keeping his anger out of his voice.

"Oh something truly devious," Yoruichi said, "He agreed to help Uryuu propose to Orihime." She said with a smile as she jumped from the desk causing the papers to fly through the room.

"Wait, what," Byakuya said in confusion, "The Quincy," Byakuya said again. "What does that have to do with Rukia?"

"Oh, you wanted to find out what Ichigo and Rukia did, well like I said they said it wasn't a date but they looked really close." Yoruichi said as she walked to the door.

"What about my sister!" Byakuya yelled.

"Oh, I have no idea, but thanks for letting us use the courtyard," Yoruichi said as she opened the door.

"Hello Byakuya," Urahara shouted as he turned to one of the many servents, "You can tell them to put the rest of my equipment in the only clear area of the court yard left." Then turning back to Byakuya, "You are so kind to let me use your court yard, even though this next experiment could be highly explosive," Urahara laughed and then skipped away.

Byakuya was stunned silent, his rage taking away his ability to speak, "Later, little Byakuya," Yoruichi said as she skipped out of the room.

* * *

Zangetsu's world

Sode no Shirayuki walked along a horizontal building, marvauling at the beauty in the structural design of the world she was in, "Zangy?"

_"Over here,"_ he called to her as he stood next to a table.

_"I see you are feeling better,"_ She said with a shy smile.

_"Yes, indeed I am, Please,"_ Zangetsu motioned to a chair and Sode no Shirayuki bowed and sat down.

_"Your world is so, complexe and beautiful,"_ Sode no Shirayuki said, _"But it still could use a womans touch."_

Zangetsu bowed, _"Perhaps it could."_

Sode no Shirayuki blushed at his statement, _"and to what do I owe all of this,"_ she said pointing at the table.

_"Think of it as a celebration, to closing the gap in your plan,"_ Zangetsu said as he poured wine into a crystal glass and handed it to Sode no Shirayuki.

She gracefully took the glass, _"Speaking of those two, Rukia came to see me right before I came here, she said…. She said she wanted to talk to me about last…"_ Sode no Shirayuki's face froze in horror, _"Oh no Zangetsu we have to leave NOW!"_ She said as she stood from the table and turned to leave.

Zangetsu sat at the table his glass inches from his lips, _"Zangetsu hurry up,"_ Sode no Shirayuki called as she slowly began to fade from the world.

Zangetsu sat at the table placing his glass down, _"Very frustrating."_

_

* * *

_

An unknown place (could be earth, could be Soul Society)

Byakuya stood in front of the desk starring at the back of leather chair. He cleared his throat, "Thank you for seeing me." He began, "I am told that you were once a great warrior one of the most fierce to ever fight in the 13," Byakuya continued, "All though maybe a bit… eccentric," He paused. "Please, do not think for a moment that I do not respect your power or your ability." Byakuya hated humbling himself like this.

"I come to you today with a request that I feel you may be able to assist me on," Byakuya continued his eyes never leaving the chair, "I need to know what happened last night, on the suspected date," Byakuya said the last word as if spitting out a vile tasting food.

The chair spun around slowly, the reiatsu of this person coming off in waves of power, "Will anyone be hurt if the information displeases you?"

"I can only promise that I will act accordingly to the situation," Byakuya said his gray eyes locked with the man in front of him.

"Ah, who cares I have to know myself now," SLAM the man's hands hit the desk, causing Byakuya to flitch (just a tiny bit), "You came to the right man, I am the only one that can get information out of that boy," the man said with a smile. "Byakuya, have no fear the former Kurosaki Isshin is on the case!"

* * *

**_HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS ONE, WHAT IS GOING ON I THOUGHT THIS STORY WAS ABOUT ICHIGO AND RUKIA HOOKING UP???? OR IS IT SODE NO SHIRAYUKI AND ZANGETSU???? FRUSTRATING ISN'T : ) LOVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA PLEASE R&R PLEASE!!!!!!!_**


	10. Chapter 10 Are they dating?

_**I DON'T OWN BLEACH**_

_**Ok I know its been a really long time but come on, I love Star Ocean and I've been on vacation (and I've been suffering from some writers block) I'M SORRY. OH AND TO ALL YOU NONE BELIEVERS OUT THERE WHO DON'T THINK ICHIGO AND RUKIA WILL HOOK UP, CHECK THE ENDING SONG ON THE PAST TWO ANIMES YOU'LL SEE RUKIA AND ICHIGO RUNNING TOGETHER HOLDING HANDS.**_

Frustration

Are They Dating?

_Ishida's home (Earth)_

Ichigo sat glaring at the T.V screen in Ishida's home, "This is stupid," he said in a huff, "That Ron is a idiot."

Ishida lifted an eyebrow and looked at Ichigo, "I mean it's obvious the fool has feelings for that girl Hermione, but instead of telling her all he does is picks fights with her, man what an idiot," Inoue almost choked on her drink as Ichigo finished his statement.

"The Ron boy isn't the only one at fault," Rukia chimed in, "Hermione appears to have sound intelligence and yet she herself conducts herself in the same juvenile antics that this Ron does, they're both idiots." Rukia finished as she glared at the T.V.

Ishida and Inoue looked at each other and then at the two shinigamis sitting on the couch in front of them, "What are you looking at," Ichigo asked Ishida.

"Nothing," Ishida said coolly, "I just think it's funny that the things that make us the most upset are the things that are the closest to us." Ishida said as he adjusted his glacises.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Ichigo asked again.

Ishida smirked at Ichigo and open his mouth to speak, when Inoue cut him off, "Ichigo I heard from Karin you almost got a tattoo."

Ichigo's face turned a bit red, "I ah, it crossed my mind," Ichigo said in a mumble.

"I heard that it was going to be a chappy on the side of your face," Ishida said with the same mocking smirk on his face.

Ichigo's face was now bright red, _I'm going to kill Karin,_ Ichigo thought to himself as he glared at Ishida, "Renji told me that was one of the toughest tattoos to get." Ichigo yelled as Ishida smiled, "And besides it would be cooler than Rukia's boyfriend's 69 tattoo."

"He is not my boyfriend," Rukia shouted at Ichigo as she threw the bowl of popcorn at Ichigo.

"Ya well it sure as hell looked that way to me," Ichigo said standing up, "I mean if you go for that wimpy kind of guy, hey that's all you."

Rukia's eyes opened wide, "Well he would be better than a stupid child that doesn't know his place."

"Oh, please you would be so lucky if you got a stupid child," Ichigo shouted back.

"That doesn't even make sense," Rukia shouted back.

"It doesn't have to make sense," Ichigo said a smile slowly forming around his lips.

Rukia glared at him forcing herself not to allow the smile she felt her lips trying to form, "Ya, well your hair is orange," Rukia blurted out. PUFF a pillow hit Rukia in the face while Ichigo laughed out loud.

"Still to slow midget," Ichigo said pointing at Rukia. Rukia smiled a wicked grin and with that the pillow fight began. Ishida and Inoue watched the two in amazement the movie totally forgotten.

"Ishida are, are they dating now?" Inoue asked as she saw Rukia tackle Ichigo to the ground, as Ichigo laughed out loud.

Ishida just raised an eyebrow.

_

* * *

__"See, I knew it was a good idea to tag along," _Sode no Shirayuki sang, _"This time we will be able to see what happens."_

Zangetsu heard Sode no Shirayuki's words but his concentration was focused on her hand as it grabbed his, _"Zangy, Zangy are you watching them are you watching them,"_ Sode no Shirayuki pulled Zangetsu's attention back, _"Are you alright," _Sode no Shirayuki said a look of concern on her face.

_"Yes, yes," _Zangetsu said clearing his throat and attempting to smile, _"I must still be a little under the weather."_

Sode no Shirayuki put her hand to Zangetsu's forehead. Instantly Zangetsu felt his face flush. He tried to pull away, but Sode no Shirayuki kept her hand on his head, _"Zangy you do feel a bit warm still. I'm sorry it was very inconsiderate of me to drag you along when you are still out of shorts."_

_"No, no I…" _Zangetsu paused, _"I enjoy your company."_

Now it was Sode no Shirayuki's turn to feel her cheeks flush as she slowly withdrew her hand from Zangetsu's head. The two zanpaktous stared at each other for a moment. "Ichigo you IDIOT," The sound of Rukia's yell broke their momentary trans as the two zanpaktous focus once again drifted to the two young shinigamis. Rukia held her hand over a bleeding nose as Ichigo dropped a pillow to the floor a string of unintelligible words spewing from his mouth.

_

* * *

_Rukia had just tackled Ichigo to the ground, she loved how hard yet soft his body felt. She allowed her hands to linger a little longer on his hard, defined chest before she stood up from the ground. As she stood she caught a small movement at the corner of her eye, when she turned she was stunned, there stood her zanpaktou's avatar starring into the eyes of Ichigo's zanpaktou, WACK, a pillow struck Rukia in the face unprepared, as pain instantly shot through her nose, "Ichigo you IDIOT." Rukia screamed grabbing her nose.

_

* * *

_

Outside of Ishida's home (Earth)

Byakuya's eyes widen as he saw the pillow strike Rukia in the face and the small trail of blood that came as a result. Instantly his hand went towards his zanpaktou, "The boy has struck my sister," Byakuya said in a cold voice.

"Easy, Byakuya," Isshin said in a worried tone, "They are just playing, it was an accident."

"I do not approve of their playing," Byakuya said his eyes glued to the orange haired boy as he apologized repeatedly to Rukia. "He is being to forward."

"You wanted my help in finding what is going on," Isshin asked as he smiled at his son putting a cloth to Rukia's nose, "Then we wait." Byakuya looked at Isshin and then nodded.

_

* * *

_

Inside Ishida's home (Earth)

"I am sorry," Ichigo whispered again as he removed the cloth to check on Rukia's nose. The bleeding had stopped and Ichigo breathed a sigh of relief, "I thought you were ready for it."

"I was," Rukia said turning from Ichigo and plopping back on the couch. Ichigo felt a small sense of panic sweep through him, quickly he moved to Rukia, "I said I was sorry what more do you want from me."

_"You want him to smother you with kisses,"_ Sode no Shirayuki sung in Rukia's head, _**"Shut up," **_Rukia shout back, "_Oh, you know you want to say that," _Sode no Shirayuki sang again.

"What you're going to give me the silent treatment now," Ichigo said his voice cracking a bit from fear.

Rukia just turned her head looking away from Ichigo, _"Just jump on him and kiss him already, you know you want to," _The playful voice of Sode no Shirayuki sang through Rukia's mind. Rukia was frustrated but then she remembered, _**"What were YOU doing with Zangetsu just now?" **_Rukia asked. Sode no Shirayuki stepped back, her cheeks flushed, _"I, I don't know what you speak of, girl."_ Sode no Shirayuki said back, _**"I think you want Zangetsu to smoother YOU with kisses," **_Rukia sang back to Sode no Shirayuki, _"WHAT, you, what, I don't know…." _Sode no Shirayuki said glaring at the raven haired shinigami.

"Look," Ichigo spoke again standing up glaring at Rukia, "I said I was sorry, so just accept it and lets watch the movie."

"Ichigo don't you think Zangetsu and Sode no Shirayuki make a great couple," Rukia sang her eyes focusing on her zanpaktou's blade form, "I mean they complement each other don't you think?" Sode no Shirayuki glared at Rukia, her pink eyes turning red.

Ichigo scratched his head, confused about the sudden change of topic, "Ah, I guess so. I mean we use them well in a fight together."

"Exactly they work so well together," Rukia continued her voice singing mocking her zanpaktou.

"Ah," Ichigo turned and looked at Ishida and Inoue, but was met with the same look of confusion from them, "Rukia did I hit you to hard…."

"Oh, shut up you idiot," Rukia said in frustration as she stood from the couch. Just then a blast of reiatsu struck all in the home. Rukia turned to Ichigo and then both looked at Ishida and Inoue, "A hollow," Rukia said and with that Ichigo and Rukia shot from their gigais and left the house with Inoue and Ishida closely behind them.

_

* * *

_

Outside Ishida's home (Earth)

Byakuya quickly moved to follow Rukia when Isshin grabbed him by the shoulder, "Where do you think you're going," Isshin asked.

"Surely you know what level this hollow is at, I'm going to aid…"

"Ya, ya they got it, let's have a drink." Isshin said as he dragged Byakuya down the street.

_

* * *

_

Hollow battle

"Ishida fire at its head," Ichigo shouted as he fired a cero from his hand, followed by a downwards thrust with Zangetsu.

"This isn't the first Arrancar I've faced," Ishida said as he unleashed a slew of spirit arrows at the giant hollow.

"Ichigo watch out it's a multiple one," Rukia yelled as the hollow separated to avoid Ichigo's attack..

"Ichigo watch out," Inoue screamed, "Tsubaki I reject." Inoue yelled destroying one of the Arrancar.

"So, you're the great Ichigo," The main Hollow said in a menacing voice, "The hollow who kills his own kind."

"Shut up," Ichigo yelled as he fired a Getsuga Tenshou at the hollow.

"Sode no Shirayuki first dance," Rukia yelled as a torrent of ice entrapped two of the other Arrancar, freezing them solid. Seeing his opening Ishida fired at the frozen hollows shattering them into a million pieces.

"Oi, Ichigo everyone's waiting on you," Rukia said as she landed back on the ground next to Ishida and Inoue.

"Ya, ya," Ichigo said with a yawn, "I'll be right there."

"Do you think I will fall that easily," the hollow yelled, but his voice froze Ichigo had vanished.

"You should have asked Grimm Jow about me before you came," Ichigo said from behind the hollow as it slowly disintegrated from a slash the Arrancar had no chance of seeing, "Pity you'll never get that chance."

Rukia rolled her eyes when she heard the last thing Ichigo had said, "Really ever since he came to Soul Society permanently he thinks he's so cool."

Inoue tried to suppress a laugh as Ishida just smiled. Ichigo drifted down to stand next to Rukia and the others, "Ready?" he asked.

"To bad Chad's not here, you could have seen his knew strength," Ishida said as he walked away, "A pity you'll never get to ask," he said as a laugh finally erupted from his throat. Ichigo's face turned bright red.

"My, my Ichigo you have become quite…. Ah talkative in battle," Inoue said with a smile.

"I guess you really are tough enough for that chappy tattoo," Ishida said through laughs.

Ichigo glared at the two of them, "Shut up," was all he could think of saying. Then turning he stormed off.

Rukia turned to look at the two and smiled, "We'll meet you back at your house, I'll get the strawberry…"

"I heard that," Ichigo shouted from down the street.

Rukia shook her head, "I have to call this in as well," with that she turned and hurried after Ichigo.

"No, seriously Ishida," Inoue said as she watched Rukia chase after Ichigo, "Are they dating?"

_

* * *

_

Some where in Karakura Town

Ichigo sat sulking as he watched the setting sun, "It did sound a bit stupid," Rukia said from behind of him.

Ichigo turned, "It's not like I planned to say it, it just…" Ichigo paused as he saw a small trickle of blood come from Rukia's hand. "You're hurt," Ichigo said in concern as he rushed over to her and grabbed her hand.

"It's nothing," Rukia said in a hushed tone as she felt the warmth of his hand on hers.

Ichigo inspected the wound and found it superfisal, "It's not that bad," he said as he still gently held her hand.

Rukia slowly moved closer to Ichigo, "Thank you for taking a look at it," she said as she looked at her wound.

"No, It's nothing, I mean you would," Ichigo trailed off.

Rukia smiled, "You know Hisagi just happened to be there at the lake, I thought, I thought he was you." Rukia said her eyes still looking into Ichigo's firey amber eyes.

"I know I was…" his voice trailed off as he moved closer to Rukia. He closed his eyes allowing himself to feel Rukia's reiatsu, he felt her breath on his face, on his lips. "I wish I had been there first."

"Me too," Rukia said her eyes closed as well. The two shinigamis moved closer to each other, their lips almost touching in a soft kiss.

"Ichigooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo," a loud irritating voice caused Ichigo to turn and Rukia to let out a sigh of frustration, "When did you get back to Earth," Keigo yelled as he jumped on Ichigo but was met with a punch to his face. "Ah, Ichigo still the same," Keigo yelled, "Rukia what's wrong?" Keigo asked.

_"Good for her, I hope she never gets kissed by that boy,"_ Sode no Shirayuki laughed.

Zangetsu turned to look at Sode no Shirayuki, _"Wha, what?"_

_"Who does that girl think she is interfering in my business? I mean I would never do something like that to her, I mean unless it was for her own good. It would server her right never to end up with that boy." _Sode no Shirayuki finished and then turned to walk away, _"Come Zangetsu let's leave the little nosey girl to herself,_"She said as she grabbed him by the hand and walked away.

Zangetsu allowed himself to be led away as he looked back at the two shinigamis and then at Sode no Shirayuki. Shaking his head he said to himself, _"This is getting to be beyond frustrating." _

_"Did you say something Zangetsu,"_ Sode no Shirayuki asked.

_"Ah, no just, just still under the weather."_

_"Fine I'll take you home and get you something warm," _She said with a bit of excitement in her voice.

_

* * *

_

Some bar in Karakura Town

"Isshin, Isshin are you suuuuure there, there is not alcohol in this, in this, in this grape juice," Byakuya asked through slurred words.

"I believe so," Isshin said with a smile.

"I, I must bring this, this wine cooler to back home with me, _hiccup" _Byakuya said, "Isshin I always thought, you know you was soooooooooo cool."

Isshin laughed and open his mouth to say something when Byakuya stood up, "Karaoke, oh I gotta, I gotta sing," Byakuya yelled and then ran up to the stage grabbing the mike. Isshin smiled and pressed record on the small camera Urahara gave him.

Isshin picked up his phone and dialed the number, "It's done."

"Are you recording it," Yoruichi asked.

"Yes, you can pick up the feed now," Isshin said as he hung up the phone and watched Byakuya jump up and down on the stage singing a song from a group called Green Day.

_**I wanna be the minority, I don't need your authority, down with the moral majority, cause I wanna be the minority**_

_

* * *

_

Kuchiki Estate Soul Society

Urahara and Yoruichi sat in front of the small T.V screen watching Kuchiki Byakuya, the very proper, very restrained shinigami captain dance around on stage shouting the song. "How long do you think we'll be able to use this one," Urahara asked as he wrapped his arm around Yoruichi.

"For the rest of Little Byakuya's long life," Yoruichi said with an evil grin.

_**

* * *

**_

Again sorry for taking so long but I have writers block for all my stories : ( Please be patient tell inspiration comes back Oh ya R&R


	11. Chapter 11 It finally happen Maybe

_**I don't own bleach. **_

_**Well at least you guys didn't have to wait a month for this one. I hope you like it. Love you guys**_

Frustration

It finally happened. Maybe

"What, wait," The raven haired woman gently pushed the firm chest of the orange haired man, "If we get… We can't it isn't proper." She whispered as she inhaled his sent.

"Who cares," he said in his all to familiar voice, "It's how we feel." He said his cocky smile moving slowly towards her.

"If we.." she whispered as she closed her lavender colored eyes.

"I need you," he whispered back as his hands gently grabbed both of her arms. His amber eyes feasted on her perfectly smooth ivory skin. Her raven covered hair flowed softly in the wind, he knew this was his moment, their moment, and no one, and nothing would stop them. This time she would be his. He leaned in and for a split second he hesitated , but it was only for a moment. Their lips moved closer until at long last they met.

She felt his lips graze hers softly at first. She felt the smoothness of it, felt its warmth. She moved her lips forward to his, in an effort to taste him, to feel him.

She clung to him, her hands moving up his back, pressing him against her. Her lips slightly opened her tongue moved. He could barely breath, barely think and then nothing mattered. He pushed her against the wall, the kiss not breaking for a second. He bent down and lifted her in his strong arms as her legs wrapped around his stomach. His hands moved grabbed pulled, as her arms greedily forced him closer to her. Why had he waited so long, why had she waited, this moment was perfect.

_

* * *

_

Out side

Karin's eyes were threatening to take over her face as she watched her brother's arms wrapped around Rukia. They were crazed, holding grabbing each other as if starving. She turned to look at Rangiku, who was frozen the small camera falling from her hands.

"It, it's about time I guess," Rangiku finally managed to say as she watched Rukia wrap her legs around Ichigo's waist.

"Those, two…" Kiyone tried to say, but for the first time in her life found herself speechless.

"Oh my," Isane said as she watched Ichigo hit the ground Rukia tearing his shirt off and throwing it across the room, before diving back into his arms, "Kiyone maybe we should give them a moment…"

"Ya, I… I can't watch this," Karin said turning from the window, "I ah…"

Toushirou grabbed Karin's hand and began to walk off, "Rangiku," he shouted, but the shinigami woman was frozen as she watched Rukia's hands claw the well defined back of Ichigo with all the passion of a starved lioness. "Rangiku," Toushirou said again.

Slowly Rangiku turned to look at her captain, "Should I, should I continue taking pictures," she asked in a dazed voice.

"NO," Karin shouted.

_

* * *

_

Back inside

Sode no Shirayuki starred in stunned silence as she watched the two finally kiss, _"Zangy they're, they're…" _Her voice trailed off.

Zangetsu smiled softly as he placed his arm around Sode no Shirayuki, _"It's about…"_ Zangetsu stop speaking as he watched Ichigo push Rukia into the wall.

_"What, what are they… wait what stop," _Sode no Shirayuki said as she watched Rukia push Ichigo down on the ground and tear off his shirt. Her pink eyes widened with shock as she saw the smirk and lust in the woman's eyes as she stared at the boy's chest before falling back down within his embrace, _"Zangy stop them."_

_"I thought," _Zangetsu said as he stared at the two shinigamis who were beginning to rip each other's clothes off.

_"It's to soon," _Sode no Shirayuki said as she turned her head out of modesty as Ichigo sat up and ripped open Rukia's blouse causing buttons to fly in every direction. Sode no Shirayuki's face was red with embracement and rage, _"If you don't get that boy off of my baby I will…." _Sode no Shirayuki stopped speaking as a bra landed on her head, _"Zangetsu!"_

_"Ah, yes," _Zangetsu said as he waved his hand to draw the boy's attention to him. Nothing happened, Zangetsu starred in shock as Ichigo lifted Rukia and placed her on the bed.

_"Zangetsu," _Sode no Shirayuki shouted.

_"He's not responding to me," _Zangetsu said.

_

* * *

_

Same room

He lifted himself up on his hands and stared down at her. She was beautiful her skin, her eyes, her body, "What," she whispered as her figure traced circles on his chest.

"You're beautiful," he said.

She smiled, "Why do you still have your pants on?"

He smiled, "You know I can't think of one good reason."

"Then you know what that means right," she said with a giggle.

He smiled and with the speed of the fastest shinpo his pants were gone.

_

* * *

_

Kuchiki Manor (Soul Society)

"I really didn't think the boy had it in him," Yoruichi said as she looked at Urahara.

Urahara just nodded, and then turned from the monitor screen, "Ah, perhaps for modesty sake we should ah terminate survalance for…."

"Yoruichi," Byakuya's voice shouted out, "Yoruichi, you have long purple hair," Byakuya said with a slur.

Yoruichi turned to see a very drunk Byakuya hanging on Isshin's arm, "Byakuya what are you doing here."

Byakuya turned and looked at the monitor, "HAHAHAHA, you and Urahara watch porn before you two…."

Yoruichi's face blushed, "It's none of your business what we watch," she shouted.

"Hey that girl looks like, like," Byakuya froze as the girl on the screen flung her head back her lavender eyes sparkled with lust, "RUKIA," he breathed as his gray eyes once again found focus through the drunken haze. The girl moved her arm and a bright puff of orange hair could be seen, "ICHIGO." A blast of reiatsu shot from Byakuya tearing a hole through the roof of the large mansion.

Isshin looked at the screen, "Urahara that's…."

"Ya I know but he doesn't," Urahara said pointing at a very enraged Byakuya.

_

* * *

_

Back in the Room

_"Zangetsu," _Sode no Shirayuki shouted as she threw the bra across the room, _"Stop this NOW."_

Zangetsu bowed and moved willing himself to visible, _"ICHIGO," _Zangetsu shouted.

The two shinigami's turned and stared at Zangetsu, "What the hell are you doing here," The orange haired boy shouted at the great zanpaktou.

_"Show some modesty," _Sode no Shirayuki shouted as she moved besides Zangetsu, her pink eyes glowing red. Both shinigamis cowered on the bed at the sight of her.

"I love him," the raven haired woman shouted.

"I love her," the boy replied as well. Sode no Shirayuki stumbled back.

_"I knew it," _she said slapping Zangetsu on the back, _"I told you," _she said as she kissed him hard on the mouth.

_

* * *

_

Kuchiki Manor

Byakuya's reiatsu was shouting from him in visible waves, as he slowly drew his zanpaktou, "I will make the very ground he stands on bleed," he said with rage, "The very air around him will sparkle with the blood from his countless…"

"Rukia I'm telling you Byakuya is not drunk," Ichigo's voice cut Byakuya's rant.

"I'm telling you I saw him stumbling along the street with your dad," Rukia voice was heard yelling back.

"What the hell, would my dad and your up tight brother be doing hanging out," Ichigo said as he opened the door to the room, "Look there's your brother, "Byakuya what's wrong you look pissed.

Byakuya glared at Ichigo, "Scatter," he said. Millions of what looked like cherry blossoms filled the room. Instinctively Ichigo reached for his zanpaktou, but froze.

"I left Zangetsu back on Earth," Ichigo said, "Byakuya what's wrong…."

"What the hell am I doing," Rukia shouted as she stared at the screen, an image of her naked body wrapped in the arms of Ichigo.

_

* * *

_

Back in the room

_"You love each other?" _Sode no Shirayuki said with a smile her arms still wrapped around Zangetsu's neck.

"Yes."

_"I knew it, I knew it, but still you two need to practice restraint." _Sode no Shirayuki said as she handed Rukia a robe to cover herself.

"I'm sorry it's just that when I finally," Ichigo said.

_"I understand," _Sode no Shirayuki said with a smile.

"KON, WHAT THE HELL," The two zanpaktou's and the other two turned to the window in shock at Ichigo standing in the window, his reiatsu coming off him in giant blue waves, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING." His words dripped with venom.

A quick breeze caused Sode no Shirayuki's hair to rushel. She turned and stared in shock at Rukia standing over the girl on the bed who shared her face, "I will destroy both of you."

Sode no Shirayuki turned from the bed to the window, _"No, no they, no…" _Sode no Shirayuki mumbled. As Ichigo shot from the window at Kon. Kon stood up and grabbed chappies hand.

"You can't catch me SUCKA," he said as he jumped away and out the window.

Ichigo stood there for a second, "At least put some clothes on punk."

_"It wasn't, it wasn't them,"_ Sode no Shirayuki said through tears.

_"Very frustrating in deed."_ Zangetsu said as he looked at the real Ichigo and Rukia who for some reason was unable to meet each other's gaze, _"Very frustrating."_

_**

* * *

**_

Tell me the truth, I got you guys right, right. Frustrating isn't it. Lol love you guys thanks for reading and please READ, REVIEW, AND BE KOOL.


	12. Chapter 12 So Very Close

**_I know I know it's a very long gap in between chapters I'm sorry but I go moved to the midnight shift at work, and I sleep during the day and all that so still udjusting and all, but hey come on think of it like a tv show it's my season break and all. Ok I am sorry, but I hope this chapter makes up for it some what, I promise I will try to update with in a week, i will try remeber that please. any way thanks for your guys support though._**

**_Oh ya i don't own bleach ; (_**

Frustration

So Very Close

The training was intense, and why would it not be. The shear rumors flying through soul society about the prior nights supposed indiscretion between the two had spread like wild fire not carrying if the rumors were valid or not. They needed this time to blow off steam. And yet she found herself having the most inappropreat thoughts at diffently the wrong time.

Try as she might she couldn't help but feel captured by the power bursting from his body, or the way his face looked as he consentrated on working the perfect blend of skill with brute force, _stop it, stop it NOW! _She screamed in her mind, _This is diffently not proper, this…_ And yet again her mind trailed off, bringing back the moment when she first saw him, when he was first thrust into her life.

He stood there watching, waiting, starring down a hollow as if he had done it a thousand times, as if he and his partner were always one. The hollow charged a ripple of power released from him and in mere seconds the battle was over. She remembered how her breath caught in her throat as she saw him standing there the power swirling around him, causing his hair to blow back in a caotic frenzy of movement, _stop it. _Again she tried in vain to push this unwanted, un-needed feeling from her, and yet he caught her eye. He held her in his gaze for a moment, a brief second of time. She saw his lips curve in an ever so slight smile, and she felt the heat rush to her face.

_**What the hell are you thinking about?**_

The voice startled her forcing her mind back into her body, _Never mind what, you should pay attention to what's going on around you._

_**I'm trying but well you seem so distracted that…**_

The voice ended abruptly with a laugh and just like that the training session was over. She glared at her, _who does she think she is butting into my business like that, _she thought before realizing he was standing right next to her. She almost lost her breath, her balance from the heat that came off of his body. She closed her eyes and waited, hoped and then, she felt it. A light touch on her shoulder, she shuddered with excitement.

And then suddenly the light touch became a squeeze, as her body was spun around so that she stood face to face with him. She starred up at him, fully aware that her eyes revealed her want, her need, but it didn't matter, nothing mattered his strong hands moved her closer to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she pressed her lips against his.

* * *

Sode no Shirayuki eye's shot open wide as she bolted up jarred awake from her dream. Her breath still came out in gasp as she could practically still feel Zangetsu's strong arms around her, _Only a dream, _she thought surprised at the overwhelming disappointment racing through her.

_"Are you alright," _The voice startled her as she turned to see him, Zangetsu strolling up to her. His hair gently floating on the night breeze, she couldn't make eye contact with him.

_Get a hold of yourself,_ she screamed in her mind.

_"Sode, are you alright?"_

_AHHHHHHHHHHHH, _she screamed in her head, _the concern in his voice…_ Forcing herself to breath she spoke slowly trying hard to keep it smooth and calm, _"Of course I am old friend," _she said avoiding his penetrating gaze, _"I merely am tired."_ She managed a weak smile as she quickly looked at him and then away. _"Where are the two of them now?"_

_"Well Ichigo is still recovering from Byakuya's attack. Apparently it did not matter to Byakuya that it was not actually Ichigo and Rukia." _Zangetsu said with a small smile.

_"And the girl?"_ Sode no Shirayuki asked turning to look at Zangetsu her breath catching in her throat as she saw a warm smile on his face.

_"I thought you would be pleased," _He said the smile growing even bigger, _"she has not left his side for a moment."_

Sode no Shirayuki found herself confused. She had completely forgotten what she had asked Zangetsu, his smile seemed so warm, so…. _"You have a beautiful smile,"_ She said before she realized the words had left her mouth.

Zangetsu eyes opened wide with shock_, "Ah, thank you Sode." _His voice a mixture of surprise and confusion.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid! _Sode no Shirayuki yelled at herself, _that is Zangetsu one of the most powerful zanpaktous in existence. _Her mind raced with a way to make it better, or perhaps to find away to self emplowed_, "It's just that, it's just that you hardly smile, I think it suites your face is all." _Sode no Shirayuki said hoping she sounded as nonchalant as she hoped.

_"I shall try to do it more, then for you," _Zangetsu said with a bow.

_Damn him and his smooth lines, _Sode no Shirayuki screamed in her head as she felt her cheeks turn a bright red, _"Show me where they are,"_ she said turning quickly hoping her cheeks weren't so bright that they illuminated the night sky.

Zangetsu gave a light bow and then gently took Sode no Shirayuki's hand and led her into the room Ichigo and Rukia where in.

_

* * *

_

Ichigo laid on the bed a scowl edged deep into his face, "I didn't even do anything," he said again for the thousandth time, "I mean damn it, it was obvious…" Ichigo didn't get to finish as the door flew open and a very angry looking Renji burst in.

"Ichigo," the name dripped from his mouth with venom as he cleared the room and grabbed Ichigo by the shirt.

"Renji, stop it," Rukia yelled, but Renji was deaf from rage.

"You little pathetic strawberry," he said as he lifted Ichigo off the bed.

"What the hell I didn't even do anything!" Ichigo shouted as Renji threw him back on the bed.

"I saw the damn tape," Renji shouted back.

"It was Kon and Chappy," Rukia yelled as she kicked Renji in the head.

"Ya, like I would do anything like that," Ichigo shouted behind Rukia.

"And why wouldn't you," Renji shouted at Ichigo, "What the hell is wrong with Rukia? What you to good for her?"

"What, no," Ichigo shouted his face turning red with rage.

"So you would do something like that then," Renji shot back.

"No," Ichigo shouted back.

"What you think she's too ugly for you huh, is that it."

"Hell no," Ichigo stammered back as he glared at Renji.

"You must think that cause you said, _I would never do that,_ You know how much guys would love to do that." Renji shouted back.

"Renji," Rukia yelled. But Ichigo pushed Rukia aside and now he grabbed Renji by the shirt.

"Who," he shouted in Renji's face.

"Who, what," Renji spat back.

"Who wants to do that to Rukia," Ichigo said his voice practically rattling the room.

"Why do you care you think Rukia is an ugly toad," Renji said as he grabbed Ichigo's shirt as well.

"I do not, I think she is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, her skin, her eyes, her lips, her hair everything makes me speechless every time I see her." Ichigo screamed in Renji's face.

"What," Rukia asked in a gasp.

_"What the hell did he just say," _Sode no Shirayuki said her face frozen in shock.

"What the hell," Renji said as he threw Ichigo against the wall, causing him to crumple back into the bed.

Ichigo looked at Rukia her lavender eyes big staring at him. He looked around and then grabbed his stomach, "Oh my ribs, my injuries damn that Bakuy…." He said as he collapsed back on the bed apparently unconscious.

Rukia starred at Ichigo for a long moment before turning on Renji her zanpaktou drawn, "You have about three seconds to get the hell out of this room, this house."

"Eh what the hell you mad at me for," Renji shot back, "I'm not the one…"

"One, two…" Rukia began to count.

Renji's eyes grew big and then he ran as fast as he could out the door.

Sode no Shirayuki still stood there the look of shock still on her face as Zabimaru walked past her and Zangetsu_, "You two love birds can thank me latter for that one." _The snake head hissed as it slowly moved away.

_"What, what did you say," _Sode no Shirayuki said her voice shaking.

_"You heard me it's soooooooooooooooo obvious," _The snake laughed. Sode no Shirayuki made an attempt to grab him but the zanpaktou vanished, leaving an echoing laugh in its wake.

Sode no Shirayuki turning her to look at Zangetsu, who cleared his throat in an attempt to change the mood, as Sode no Shirayuki blushed deeper than any shade had ever been blushed before, _"That, that, that…."_

_"Zabimaru, is an idiot," _Zangetsu finished as he quickly looked away from Sode no Shirayuki.

_"Yes, yes he is," _Sode no Shirayuki said with a cough as she starred at Rukia.

Rukia sat starring at Ichigo's face, trying desperately to see if he was truly asleep or awake. _**What more do you want girl, he practically said he worships the ground you walk on,**_Sode no Shirayuki sang in her mind. _No he didn't the pain from the wounds Nii-sama inflected has made him delirious._ Rukia shot back, _**Oh be honest with me, those words made your heart stop didn't they,**_Rukia grimmised, _I tell you what I'll be honest with you if you tell me what's going on with you and Zangetsu._

_**What, **_Sode no Shirayuki yelled causing Rukia to smile, _Oh what am I hitting a sore spot? __**You don't know what you're talking about,**_Sode no Shirayuki shot back, _Ok fine live in denial,_ Rukia said with a smug grin as she turned back to look at Ichigo.

Sode no Shirayuki turned and walked back to stand beside Zangetsu, _"What did she say," _He asked in a soft voice.

_"Oh she's stupid," _Sode no Shirayuki said with a huff, she opened her mouth to say something else but froze as she saw Rukia move.

Rukia sat starring at Ichigo, her heart racing from excitement and fear, _what if what he said was true, but what if it really was that he was delirious, but he said, but he said he thought I was beautiful._ She couldn't help but grin as she starred at his perfect face, "I think you're pretty beautiful yourself," Rukia whispered. Just then she felt the smallest movement of Ichigo hand touching hers, her breath caught in her throat, "Ichigo if you're sleeping I'll kill you," she said as she closed her eyes and moved toward Ichigo.

_"Are they, no no I'm not getting my hopes up, I can't look you look," _Sode no Shirayuki said as she squeezed Zangetsu's hand, _"No, they are, this time they are."_

Ichigo's lips curled in a slight very slight grin, Rukia saw it and she grinned as well. Closing her eyes again she moved ever closer to Ichigo. She felt her nose graze his, felt her hair fall on his face.

Ichigo's hand closed tightly around Rukia's hand as he slightly raised his head up to meat hers, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhh," Ichigo yelled as a gain light fixture fell on his head, and four bodies fell from the roof.

"Ooff,"

"Owwwwwww,"

"My butt,"

"Get off of ME," Rukia screamed as she felt the top of her head pressed hard against Ichigo's chin.

"Oh sorry Rukia," Rangiku sang out as she moved off of Rukia.

"Ya, ah we were trying to fix a light bulb," Kiyone sang out as she rolled off of Ichigo's stomach, "Sorry I*C*H*I*G*O," she said as she hit the floor.

"From inside the roof," Rukia yelled.

"I was trying to stop them Ichigo," Karin yelled as she backed out of the room.

"As was I," Toushirou said as he grabbed Rangiku and Kiyone.

"Captain it was your ide…" Rangiku began.

"Enough Rangiku we must be getting back to the division," Toushirou said as he quickly left the room.

Rukia stood up and watched them leave, "Ichigo those, Ichigo." Rukia turned around and gasp as she saw the many wounds on Ichigo's body had reopened. She rushed to his side, "Ichigo, Ichigo," But he had really slipped into unconsciousness this time.

Sode no Shirayuki fell to her knees, _"They were, it was, just, they, so close, not, no, what," _

Zangetsu squeezed Sode no Shirayuki's shoulder, _"Frustrating indeed," _was all he could say.

_

* * *

_

Hidden in the room a small camera auto focused on Rukia desperately using shinpo to heal Ichigo's wound.

And far away in a very large and extravagant room in the Kuchiki manor Yoruichi planted a soft kiss on Urahara's cheek, "You were right this is a fascinating show," she said with a giggle.

* * *

**_Come on admit it I got you guys in the beginning come on lol any way please R&R love ya_**


	13. Chapter 13 A Long Awaited Talk Maybe

**_Ok you know the drill I don't own Bleach : ( I wish I did. And hey I know it still slow on the update, but hey you didn't have to wait two months this time. I mean man my other story I havn't updated in three, (the other one like five) any way hope you like it._**

Frustration

A long awaited Talk (Maybe)

_Kuchiki Manor_

Byakuya sat with his eyes closed trying desperately to erase the images of a certain orange haired boy and his sister. It did not matter that it was merely two mod souls in gigais. It didn't matter that his sister and that idiot boy weren't really the ones on that video, all that mattered is that the very thought of it sickened Byakuya to the core of his being.

"Ah, come now little Byakuya," Yoruichi's voice chimed in causing Byakuya's already monumental headache to increase, "Young love is so beautiful."

"Yoruichi," Byakuya said in a voice the quivered with rage, "I would appreciate it if you could stay out of my family's business."

"Oh come now Byakuya, if those two get together we would be family," Isshin shouted as he grabbed Byakuya in a giant bear hug, "Think about it you would be part of the Great Clan Shiba **(Author's note: In my stories I believe Ichigo and his family to be really part of the Shiba clan. I mean come on Ichigo does look exactly like one of them, come on.) **

Byakuya's eye twitched with rage as he summoned his strength to send Isshin into the next world, "My, my Byakuya you look so angry," Urahara's voice chimed in, "And here I was going to show you my latest invention."

"Urahara I have been deceived into allowing you to stay in my home," Byakuya said as he tried to tear himself from Isshin's hug, "But I will not waste my time with…"

"Ah, see it is a remote listening device, so you can hear other's conversations from miles away." Urahara continued.

Byakuya froze at Urahara's statement and found that Isshin's embraced doubled in strength, "Any conversation?' Byakuya asked.

"Yes, a very interesting tool in for recon…"

Byakuya tore free of Isshin's grip and grabbed the small device out of Urahara's hand, "I, I will be honored to test such a device."

Urahara smiled, "Oh, no, no squad 2 has already volunteered to do the testing, and besides they are the squad with the secret…"

"I insist," Byakuya said in a voice that chilled the very air surrounding the room, "I will test this device, it is the very least I can do for all Yoruichi has done for me over the years."

"Oh, little Byakuya," Yoruichi purred as she put her arm around Byakuya, "Are you speaking about the time I took you skin dipping in the pound outside your…."

Byakuya grabbed Yoruichi by the hand and shouted, "Ok, Urahara," before using shinpo to leave while dragging Yoruichi behind of him.

Isshin starred at the empty spot where Byakuya once stood, "Urahara my best friend your woman is a pervert." He said with a laugh.

"Nonsense she merely doesn't like to wear clothes is all," Urahara said as he walked out of the room, "Are you coming to see what Byakuya picks up."

Isshin smiled, "I'm telling you Ichigo better hurry up and close the deal already."

_

* * *

_

Ichigo's home Soul Society 2

_nd__ Floor_

Ichigo lay in bed, the memory of the night before playing in his mind: _I think she's the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. _Ichigo groaned when he remembered saying that. _Idiot_ he shouted in his mind, _How could I say such a stupid thing in front of her._ He thought again, but still she did seem to like it, and what was with what happened after, _she was going to let me kiss her_ the thought kept bouncing around his head, _she was going to let me kiss her_ Ichigo felt a stir of excitement stir in his chest as he remembered how close she was to him, _maybe I should try again today._ He smiled.

Just then he heard his door begin to open and Ichigo let out a moan of (fake) pain, "Oh, my ribs," Ichigo groaned as the door flung open.

"Relax, I'm not Rukia. Idiot," Renji said as he came in and sat on a chair next to Ichigo.

Ichigo sat up on the bed and looked at the door, "Where is she?" Ichigo asked in a hushed tone.

"She's down stairs trying to make you some kind of soup, your two sisters are helping her."

"Yuzu's here," Ichigo asked scratching his head.

"Ya, I guess your dad brought her with him," Renji said with a yawn, "How long you going to pretend you're injured."

"As long as I can get that midget to baby me," Ichigo said with a smirk.

"Oh, you mean the most beautiful wooooooooooooomaaaaaannnnnnn you ever saw," Renji said with a laugh.

Ichigo jumped up and grabbed Renji, "I was delirious with pain," Ichigo shouted.

Renji grabbed Ichigo by the shirt and yelled back, "I'll make you delirious with pain,"

Just then Rukia walked into the room with a bowl of soup and froze. Ichigo saw her out of the corner of his eye and smiled, "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh my ribs Renji stop it."

Renji turned in horror but was too late as Rukia's violet eyes flared with rage, "Rukia, Rukia he's fa….."

Renji never got to finish, "Demon fist, way of binding 4," Rukia shouted as a bolt of pure energy shout into Renji's chest and flew him out the window. Ichigo fell to his bed grabbing his ribs in (fake) pain. "Ichigo are you alright," Rukia asked with true concern in her voice.

"Oh, your brother did a real number on me," Ichigo groaned as he laid back down, "The pain is…."

Rukia grabbed the blankets and put then snuggly around Ichigo, "I am sorry for that, and that idiot Renji."

Ichigo just groaned again into his pillow, "I heard my sister Yuzu is downstairs I wish I could, maybe if I try," Ichigo attempted to stand up but fell to the bed holding his ribs.

"Don't move I'll get her," Rukia shouted and then ran down stairs.

Renji climbed up the window, "You idiot that hurt," Renji yelled.

"Be quite she might hear you," Ichigo yelled back in a whisper.

"You owe me big," Renji said.

"Ya, ya eh tell Ikakku I'm not playing cards tonight," Ichigo said with a whisper as he glanced at the door.

"Ya, ya," Renji said as he jumped out the window.

"Ichi," Yuzu screamed as she bounced in the room, "I've missed you."

"Ya, I've missed you too, Yuzu," Ichigo said with a smile, "What are you doing here I thought you and dad where training or something."

"We were but dad said he had to come over here on business and he brought me with him."

"Well I'm glad he did," Ichigo said with a smile.

Just then Rukia entered into the room, "Yuzu, Karin is asking for you in the other room and she said she has a surprise for you." With that Yuzu bounced out of the room with a wave to Ichigo. "Can you eat," Rukia asked.

"I'm in too much pain to move my hands," Ichigo said again with a weak moan.

Rukia moved to the chair and picked up the bowl of soup and began to slowly blow on the spoon before moving it to Ichigo's mouth.

_"I can't say I agree with the boy's methods," _Sode no Shirayuki said with a huff, _"But at least the two are really getting close with one another."_ She leaned in to Zangetsu's chest as she watched the two young shinigamis.

Zangetsu was finding it hard to concentrate as he could smell the sweet fragrance coming from Sode no Shirayuki's hair, _"I was wondering,"_ Zangetsu said with a small quiver of fear in his voice, _"If you would like to accompany me to, dinner?"_

Sode no Shirayuki turned to face the stoic zanpaktou, her pink eyes wide with shock and joy, _"I would love to,"_ she whispered as a small smile formed on her lips, _"Perhaps I could, prepare you a meal?"_

_"Maybe, next time," _Zangetsu said with a smile of his own, _"I was hoping that well, well you see I've read in a book, that, I was hoping to," _Zangetsu was shocked he couldn't speak to save his life.

Thankfully Sode no Shirayuki smiled and said, _"Well I see you have other things on your mind. So, next time I will prepare something, tonight I will go along with your plan."_ Zangetsu smiled.

As Rukia gently fed Ichigo she couldn't help but think of what he said the night before, "Ichigo," Rukia said at last.

"Ya," Ichigo said as he closed his eyes.

"Do you remember last night," Rukia said as she put the bowl of soup on the dresser.

Ichigo froze his hands immediately began to sweat, "ah, not really," Ichigo stammered, "The pain and all,"

"Oh," Rukia said as she turned around to leave the room.

"But, I heard that people say the truth when they are drunk or in pain," Ichigo said quickly.

Rukia stopped and turned to look at him, "But you don't remember last night."

"Nah the pain was too great." Ichigo said again.

Rukia nodded and left the room.

_"What that idiot boy, that stupid orange haired freak of nature, I will, I swear to you destroy the boy." _Sode no Shirayuki was practically shaking with rage, her entire body was vibrating as she tried desperately to stop herself from freezing the boy in his bed.

Zangetsu quickly put his hand on her shoulder, _"He is young," _He said hoping it would easy her mood, _"Perhaps if I talk with him"_

_"Fine, fine I'm going to get ready for tonight,"_ Sode no Shirayuki said, _"But if he, if he…."_ Sode no Shirayuki was so upset that she just turned and stormed away, leaving Zangetsu wide eyed with fear.

Shaking his head he called to Ichigo, _"Ichigo, are you injured?"_

Ichigo was sitting on his bed wondering if he made a mistake by saying he didn't remember anything when he heard his zanpaktous voice. "Old man, what do you want?"

_"You are laying injured in bed, are you well," _Zangetsu asked again.

"Old man let's say there's a guy who may I don't know may kinda be attracted to a girl what should he do?" Ichigo asked as he sat up in bed.

_"Just like in battle you must be honest with yourself. If I where this young man I would be honest with my feelings."_

"Zangetsu," Ichigo said as he turned to look at his blades avatar, "That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard." Ichigo said with a scowl.

Zangetsu just shook his head and turned to leave, _"The boy really is an idiot," _He mumbled to himself before fading away.

Ichigo starred at the vanishing zanpaktou, "What, what did I say."

_

* * *

_

Ichigo's home Soul Society Karin's room

Yuzu starred at the red haired man in front of her. She could hardly believe her eyes, "Ji, Jinta," Yuzu said with a hushed voice.

"Yo, Yuzu long time no see," Hanakari Jinta said with a smile. His short red hair had grown long and his body had defiantly caught up to his mouth.

"How have you been," Yuzu said with a bow.

"Fine, still working for Urahara. Did you, did you get the flowers I sent you last year." Jinta asked in a mumble.

Yuzu's face turned red, "Thank you, I, I dehydrated them so I could look at them forever." She finished with a whisper.

Karin looked at her sister and then at the irritating red head. She couldn't see what Yuzu saw in him, but…. "Hey Yuzu I have an idea why don't you and Jinta come out with me, and oh maybe Toushirou we could show you around Soul Society."

"Toushirou isn't that, that punk kid that is like a captain or something?" Jinta said with a yawn.

"That is Captain Hitsugaya to you boy," Toushirou said as he sat on the window ceil of Karin's room.

Jinta took a step back in shock but recovered quickly, "I thought a Captain would have better things to do besides being a peeping tom."

Toushirou starred at Jinta, "I always have time to teach a brat like you a quick lesson."

Jinta could feel his very soul shake with fear, but he couldn't show it not in front of Yuzu, "Karin said you would show us around Soul Society, so tour guide show us around."

Karin and Yuzu looked at each other and then respectively at the men who held the most interest in their lives, "Ah, Jinta can you come with me I need help down stairs," Yuzu said as she grabbed him by the hand.

The feel of Yuzu's touch instantly made Jinta fluster as he allowed Yuzu to pull him out of the room.

Toushirou looked at Karin, "I do not wish to spend time with an idiot like that."

"Please I haven't seen my sister in a long time and I thought we could go on a, a date," Karin said quietly.

"What time do you want me here," Toushirou said quickly.

_

* * *

_

Several Hours later Ichigo's Home

Sode no Shirayuki walked through Ichigo's home, _"I think I'll check on the two idiots before going to meet Zangetsu." _She said to herself as she entered into Ichigo's room.

"Thanks for bringing the T.V. in to the room," Ichigo said to Rukia as he laid on his plush bed.

"It is the very least I could do." Rukia said as she sat (very exhaustedly) down on a chair.

"Man, my drink is gone," Ichigo said with a huff.

Rukia jumped up and grabbed the cup, "I'll go get you another one." Rukia said quickly.

Ichigo grabbed Rukia's hand and pulled her down on the bed, "Enough Rukia." Ichigo said (with a small trace of guilt), " just watch this anime with me for now.

Rukia smiled and shifted so she could see the T.V. She positioned her body so that it was next to Ichigo's. "What is this called?" Rukia asked.

"It's a new one called Phantom: Requiem for the Phantom. It's pretty cool." Ichigo said as he moved his arm so that it slightly rested on Rukia's thigh.

_**I know you feel that, **_Sode no Shirayuki whispered into Rukia's ear, "Shut up," Rukia shot back.

"What," Ichigo said turning to look at Rukia.

"Nothing," Rukia said as she moved her arm so that it wrapped around his.

Sode no Shirayuki smiled as she saw the two lay on the bed, _Any moment it's going to happen I can feel it. _She thought to herself with a warm smile, _then they'll get married and then me and Zangetsu will…._ She let that thought drift off as she envisioned the stoic zanpaktou.

Ichigo nuzzled his head against Rukia as he breathed in her sent, "I think I remember some of last night." Ichigo whispered as he starred at the T.V.

Rukia went rigid for a moment, "Really, what do you remember."

"Not, much I think I said something about you, if I, if I offended you I'm sorry," Ichigo quickly said.

"No, it," Rukia blushed, "It's ok."

"Good, I wouldn't want to have said something to," Ichigo said as he wrapped Rukia's hand in his, "Make you think badly of me."

Rukia smiled, "We say enough of that as it is."

Ichigo laughed, "Ya I guess we do."

Sode no Shirayuki was stunned, _"Zangetsu get here now."_ Sode no Shirayuki sang as she watched the scene unfold. Gently she walked over to Rukia, _**Child I'm not interfering but if there was ever a time,**__ I know._ Rukia shot back.

"Ichigo I've been meaning to speak with you about something," Rukia said as she squeezed his hand. "It's about you and me."

Ichigo felt his heart skip, "Ah, ok is it, is it bad?"

"I don't think so," Rukia said as she forced herself to stare at the T.V

_"Zangetsu where are you." _Sode no Shirayuki screamed.

Ichigo shifted his weight so that he now sat up next to Rukia. Rukia turned and starred into Ichigo's eyes. "It's just that for a while now, I…" Rukia trailed off as Ichigo's amber eyes seemed to put her in a trance.

Ichigo could barely breath, she was so close, so very close to him. Her hand, he could feel her hand in his holding it, squeezing it, so soft, yet strong. The touch was electrifying. "It's that well I, my brother," Rukia continued she moved her head closer so that her forehead now rested against Ichigo's.

_

* * *

_

Zangetsu's world

Zangetsu starred at the small table he had set up. The candles where burning slowly as the wine chilled in the ice, Zangetsu smiled, _"Perfect." _He said to himself as he picked up the magazine that read: _How to Make the best First Impression on a First Date._

Zangetsu took a deep breath, he had asked Sode no Shirayuki on a date. He smiled and then it froze._ Does she know I asked her on a date,_ the thought startled him, but he had no time to think on it because he heard Sode no Shirayuki call him.

_

* * *

_

Ichigo's Room

They sat there with their heads touching for what seemed like hours, "Rukia I think I know what you want to say and, well I kinda…"

Rukia moved a little so that she could see Ichigo's eyes again. They burned bright, and it took her breath, "Yes," she felt Ichigo's hand tightened around hers.

_Where the hell is Zangetsu, _Sode no Shirayuki screamed in her head.

"Well, I know your brother wouldn't approve and I'll work on it." Ichigo went on, but then stopped as he realized what may be about to happen, "Rukia,"

"Yes, Ichigo what about my…"

"Where are my sisters?"

_Yes, where are they I don't want anyone ruining this._ Sode no Shirayuki said as she looked around, _And where the hell is Zangetsu._

"Where are my sisters," Ichigo asked quietly as he starred into Rukia's perfect violet eyes.

"What," Rukia asked a bit shocked.

"I just," Ichigo said as he pulled her closer, "I just don't want anyone, its kinda hard to say what I wanna say, I don't want anyone…"

Rukia smiled, as her breath quickened, "They ah, I think they went on a double date with Jinta and Toushirou," Rukia said as she breathed in Ichigo's sent.

"WHAT," Ichigo said jumping out of bed, his robe falling off of his body.

Rukia starred at Ichigo, his muscles rippled with rage, and then she noticed, "Ichigo your wounds."

"WHERE THE HELL ARE THOSE TWO, wait what," Ichigo froze.

"Your wounds they're…."

"Ah you see, Rukia," Ichigo said stammered as he backed against the wall.

"I've been your personal slave all this time and you, YOU!"

"It's not like, Rukia come on," Ichigo felt his back hit the cold wall. "Rukia!"

"Sode no Shirayuki first dance!"

_"Zangetsu get here NOW!"_

_

* * *

_

Zangetsu's world/Ichigo's bedroom

Zangetsu was just about to leave when he heard Sode no Shirayuki's yell. Instantly he shout out of his world and by her side prepared for battle, when he froze, _"They were, that boy, they were, they were but, but HE'S YOUR RESPONSIBILITY," _Sode no Shirayuki yelled as she stormed out of the room with Rukia.

Zangetsu turned to see a very frozen Ichigo standing in the bed. With a loud huff Zangetsu fell into a chair, _"Ichigo, Ichigo," _Zangetsu murmured, _"Very Frustrating indeed."_

_

* * *

_

**_So what still there, man soooooooooooo close I know, I mean they were about to talk about their feelings man, why we gotta fake pain for, man. Poor Ichigo, but man poor Rukia. HAHAHAHAHA anyway hope you guys like it, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW and thanks for all the reviews so far love ya guys_**


	14. Chapter 14 The KISS

_**

* * *

**_

OK OK OK OK OK OK I KNOW ITS BEEN LIKE THREE MONTHS, BUT I WAS DEPLOYED FOR THE MILITARY, I'M IN THE NATIONAL GUARD AND I HAD TO WELL WORK FOR THEM, I'M SORRY. I AM. ANYWAY THANKS TO ALL MY LOYAL READERS NEW READERS AND PEOPLE WHO THINK THAT THIS STORY IS EVEN SLIETLY FUNNY, I HOPE YOU LIKE IT.

**_OH I DON'T OWN BLEACH_**

Frustration

The KISS

_Ichigo's home Soul Society_

Ichigo's eyes slowly opened to the horizontal world of his zanpakto. He was cold, freezing, in fact he could barely feel the tips of his finguers, "What, what is going on." Ichigo said in a shaky voice.

_"Your body is frozen,"_ Zangetsu's voice boomed all around Ichigo.

"That stupid midget," Ichigo yelled as he spun around to face Zangetsu.

_"Silence,"_ Zangetsu said as he moved past Ichigo. _"I have brought you here to ask you…."_

"Can't you blast me out of that damn ice I'm freezing," Ichigo cut Zangetsu off.

_"When our training is complete,"_ Zangetu said, _"Now in terms of indicate, is it always important for the male to pull out the chair for the female?"_

Ichigo's jaw dropped at the question, "What?"

_"It is a simple question," _Zangetsu said, _"When with a female does the male always pull out the chair for her, or is it only at certain times? And what if the chair does not move what is the appropriate action at that point?"_

"What the hell does this have to do with training," Ichigo asked, "Is that a, is that a magazine." Ichigo pointed to a small pamphlet that had fallen to the ground behind Zangetsu. Ichigo picked it up and read it, _How to make the Best First Date,_ was printed across the magazine cover in big bold letters, "Are you, are you dating someone."

Zangetsu quickly grabbed the magazine from Ichigo's hand, _"I picked it up from Earth." _Zangetsu said trying to sound in control, _"This solitude world can at times become quite boring."_

Ichigo starred at his zanpaktou's avatar. "What,"

_"Forget about it,"_ Zangetsu said as he walked away.

"What about training?" Ichigo asked, but Zangetsu had already faded away. Ichigo's eyes once again shot open but this time his eyes were met with a bitter cold. Ichigo tried to move his hand, move his feet, move anything but was met with a bitter freezing resistant, "I'm going to kill that midget." Ichigo said to himself.

_

* * *

_

Ichigo's home 1

_st__ floor Soul Society_

Rukia sat on the big soft couch happily eating a chocolate covered strawberry as she flipped through the channels on the T.V. _"I know the boy deserves it but three days in that block of ice, perhaps,"_

"No," Rukia yelled cutting off Sode no Shirayuki, "He treated me like a slave, and lied about his injuries. He's lucky I don't leave him there for good."

_"You sound hurt," _Sode no Shirayuki sang.

"I am hurt." Rukia said, "I was worried about him, because…"

_"Sounds like someone in looooooooooooooooooovvvvveeeeeee," _Sode no Shirayuki sang in glee, _"Only someone in love could become this angry at someone."_

Rukia threw the remote control at her zanpaktou's avatar, "I told you , nothing is going on between me and Ichigo."

_"But you would like there to be," _Sode no Shirayuki sang back gleefully.

Rukia sighed in frustration, "Just shut up," Rukia said as she crumpled back down on the couch.

Sode no Shirayuki smiled and began to dance in circles, _"You really should release him already."_

"Why do you care," Rukia asked with a huff.

_"Well Zangetsu asked…."_

"Zangetsu," Rukia shouted as she looked at Sode no Shirayuki, "I knew it, I knew you guys had something going on."

_"What, what, that's, well that's, you don't know what you speak of child,"_ Sode o Shirayuki stammered.

"Really, why is your cheeks tuning red?" Rukia said smiling.

Sode no Shirayuki's eyes blazed red as she glared at the small shinigami. Then turning on her heals she faded away from view.

Rukia jumped up with a smile, she turned to tell Ichigo and then remembered, "Damn he's still in a block of ice," she said to herself in a huff. She sat back down on the couch and starred at the T.V for a full minute before standing up and running up the stairs.

_

* * *

_

Ichigo's home Karin's Room

Karin starred in the mirror in horror. _A dress, I'm wearing a damn dress._ The thought sickened her, terrified her. It was too girly, to much blue. The spagiti straps were so small, it revealed way to much, or showed how little there was to reveale. She couldn't, wouldn't go through with it.

"You look so pretty," Yumi said with a smile as she sat on Karin's bed. "I always knew you would look so good in a dress."

Karin shook her head. Yumi was her twin sister, but they were anything but identical, "Why do I have to wear this?" Karin asked in a frustrated voice, "It's not me, I mean my shinigami…"

"You're going on a date, not a mission, annnnnnnnnnnnnd you are not a shinigami yet," Rangiku's voice chimed from the door, "Now let's make you sexy."

_

* * *

_

Ichigo's Room

Rukia looked at the frozen image of the orange haired freak. The look of horror itched on the face looked comical. "I see the anger in your eyes, strawberry." Rukia said as she sat on a chair, "Perhaps you have not learned your lesson." She said as she got up and started to leave the room.

Rukia could barely contain the laughter that was building up in her tiny frame. _**Perhaps you could warm him up. **_Sode no Shirayuki's voice sang in, _will you shut up already,_ Rukia pleaded, _**Well are you going to release him, **__Are you going to tell me about you and Zangetsu, __**There's nothing to tell, **__We'll see._

"Ichigo you are going to take me to the beach," Ruki said with a snap of her fingers. Instantly the ice that imprisoned Ichigo shattered and he crumpled to the ground.

"You, you, you small midget, freak, freak of nature, I will." Ichigo stammered.

Rukia lifted an eye brow and slightly moved her hand to her zanpaktou. Ichigo saw the motion and quickly shut up, "Hurry," Rukia said and turned to leave.

"I CAN'T FRIKIN MOVE," Ichigo shouted, "I probably have frost bite or something, I'll…."

"Sode no Shirayuki first…."

"Ok, ok, ok," Ichigo shouted, "Just give me a couple of minutes."

Rukia nodded and said, "Hurry up," and then left the room.

"I'll hurry up when I'm damn good and ready," Ichigo mumbled to himself.

"What was that!" Rukia yelled from out the door.

"Nothing, damn calm down!" Ichigo yelled back

_

* * *

_

Karin's Room

Yumi turned at the sound of Ichigo and Rukia's voice, "I thought Rukia an Ichigo you know, liked each other."

"Oh that's just how they flirt," Rangiku said as she took two inches off the length of Karin's dress.

Karin's face turned bright red, "It's too short!" Karin yelled.

"No, it's not now shut up," Rangiku said as she looked Karin over, "Well your chest is rather small…"

"Rangiku," Yumi yelled.

"Oh well, there's other things we can do."

_

* * *

_

Some beach in Soul Society

Ichigo found a nice (very warm) place to set up at, "What kind of beach is this there's no one here but us," Ichigo said as he looked around.

"It is one of the private beaches that the noble families share," Rukia said as she started to unbutton the shirt she was wearing.

"Oh," Ichigo said as he turned and then froze. Rukia had lain down on a towel in a very small black two piece bikini. Her toned body seemed to glow in the sun's rays.

"Wouldn't you be more comfortable taking off that ridiculous sweater," Rukia asked as she closed her eyes.

"You try being frozen for a week," Ichigo grumbled.

"It was only three days," Rukia said.

"Ya whatever," Ichigo said as he took off the thick sweater.

Rukia cracked her eyelid open to view Ichigo' chiseled features, "Nice."

"What," Ichigo said turning to Rukia.

Rukia's face immediately turned red, _damn it did I say that out loud, _"It's a nice day, "Rukia quickly covered. _**Nice save, **__shut up._

Ichigo laid next to Rukia enjoying the warmth of the sun, "You know I missed you these last few days," Rukia said softly as she inched closer to Ichigo.

"Then you should have unfrozen me," Ichigo shouted back.

"No," Rukia said quickly lifting herself up so she looked down at Ichigo, "You had to learn your lesson."

Ichigo starred up at Rukia. He knew he was suppose to be mad, knew she had almost froze him to death, but the only thing he could think of was, "You have beautiful eyes." Ichigo voiced his thought.

Rukia was shocked but quickly recovered, "You are cold," Rukia said as she placed a hand on Ichigo's cheek.

_"No, no I'm not getting my hopes up this time," _Sode no Shirayuki said as she looked at the two young shinigamis, _"Not this time, No something is going to happen, they're not getting together this time. I mean how much times did they get this close? No, no it's not going to happen."_

_"Sode," _Zangetsu said as he slowly walked next to her, _"No one is here."_

Sode no Shirayuki turned to say something and then stopped, _"Zangetsu are you, I have never seen you out of your suit."_

Zangetsu smiled as he took a small step away from Sode no Shirayuki allowing the sun to bath his naked upper body, _"I'm sorry if I offend you."_

_"No, no," _Sode no Shirayuki said quickly.

_"Look," _Zangetsu pointed at Rukia and Ichigo.

Rukia leaned closer her hair dangled down in front of her mixing with Ichigo's own hair, "I'm sorry I did leave you there to long." Rukia said.

"Ya, you did," Ichigo said with a smile, "I'm sorry too though."

Rukia smiled and then before she knew it her lips softly touched Ichigo's forehead.

Ichigo's entire body froze, as he felt the warmth from Rukia's lips spread through out his still frozen body.

_"Did, did, did," _Sode no Shirayuki couldn't speak, she could barely think. Rukia had kissed Ichigo, grant it not on the lips but still.

_"Finally," _Zangetsu whispered to himself, _"Perhaps we should allow them some personal time"_ Zangetsu said.

_"But, but they," _Sode no Shirayuki turned to Zangetsu and then remembered his naked chest, _"Yes, ah sometime alone would be good."_

Rukia's lavender eyes flared, her ivory white skin tinged pink, "I, I am sorry Ichigo, I…"

"No, no I moved up to quickly," Ichigo finished. Rukia just stared into Ichigo's amber eyes. The silence was thick, slowly she moved in closer as Ichigo moved up.

"Oh how cute," Yoruichi purred. Ichigo and Rukia looked up quickly to see Yoruichi walk by in a very skimpy swim suit, "Why Ichigo you look so red, I'm wearing more clothing then the first time you saw me." She finished with a wink.

"What!" Rukia yelled jumping up.

"Wait, Rukia," Ichigo tried to say.

"Ya the first time Ichigo and I were together I was naked while he was in bed." Yoruichi said with a laugh.

"Wait Rukia," was all Ichigo could get out before a he was once again frozen solid.

"To think, I, what, STAY THERE AND FREEZE," Rukia screamed and then stormed off.

Yoruichi looked shocked, "What did I say?"

Zangetsu saw the event unfold and then quickly turned to see Sode no Shirayuki fall comatose to the ground. Starring back at Ichigo Zangetsu sighed, _"Frustrating."_

Yoruichi looked at the frozen Ichigo and shrugged, "You really should have told her."

* * *

**_HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS ONE, AND AGAIN SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE. WELL IT LOOKS LIKE IT HAPPENED BUT DIDN'T HAPPEN. THE STORY IS WINDING DOWN BUT ITS NOT OVER YET. LOVE YA GUYS_**


	15. Chapter 15 the Confession Maybe

**_I KNOW IT'S BEEN AWHILE AND IM SORRY. BUT IF ANY OF YOU LOOKED AT MY PROFILE THEN YOU WOULD KNOW THAT I AM IN THE MILITARY (WELL THE NATIONAL GAURD NOW) AND I WAS ACTIVATED AND IN IRAQ FOR THE LAST COUPLE OF MONTHS. I AM SORRY FOR NOT LETTING ANYONE KNOW AND NOT KEEPING UP WITH MY MAIL, BUT A LOT OF THINGS GOT WELL YOU KNOW. I AM SORRY FOR THE WAIT. BUT JUST TO LET YOU KNOW I AM STILL NOT FULLY BACK YET, I AM STILL THE PROPERTY OF UNCLE SAM AND SO MY WORK HOURS ARE CRAZY. SO PLEASE BE UNDERSTANDING. IF ANYONE IS A READER OF MY OTHER STORIES I'LL TRY TO UPDATE THEM SOON, ITS JUST THAT WELL I AM ALL MISSED UP RIGHT NOW (IM NOT CRAZY JUST TIRED) ANYWAY HOPE YOU LIKE THIS._**

**_OH YA I DON'T OWN BLEACH_**

Frustration

The Confession (Maybe)

"Ah my son, frozen again," Isshin said as he sat next to the frozen block of ice that incased his son. "If you only inherited my luck with the ladies." Isshin laughed as he scrapped some of the ice off and placed it in a cup.

"You could get me out of this," Ichigo shouted from within the ice, his voice chattering as he spoke.

"Why don't you, I mean its only ice." Isshin said with a smile as he poured saki into the cup of ice.

"If I break out Rukia will kill me!" Ichigo shouted back.

"Well then how is me breaking you out," Isshin said.

"You could tell her you broke me out, because you're a loving father,"

"Oh come now lying is only going to make things worse." Isshin said with a laugh. "Oh, who is this boy hanging around my Karin?"

_

* * *

_

_Ichigo's home_

"You kissed HIM!" All the females in the house screamed in unison.

"No!" Rukia shouted as she sipped on a juice box, "I simply said he moved up to quickly and my lips touched his forehead." Rukia said as she turned to the T.V

"SO, WHERE IS HE," Rangiku said her long strawberry hair falling in waves as she moved with excitement.

"Same place frozen again." Rukia said as she adjusted herself on the chair.

Rangiku, Karin, Yuzu, Isane, and Kiyone starred at Rukia with open jaws. "He, you, you froze him again?" Karin asked as she looked to the others for conformation.

"Yes," Rukia said as she picked up the remote and started flipping through the channels.

"Wh, why?" Kiyone asked as she looked at her sister Isane.

"He was with Yoruichi naked." Rukia said as she slammed the remote down and turned to the other girls.

"How did Yoruichi get into the ice?" Yuzu asked as she starred at Rukia.

"No, not when he was in the ice, but before, I guess when he first came to Soul Society."

"Whhhhhhhhhhhhhhat," Rangiku asked, "He slept with her while trying to rescue you?" Rangiku asked her face turning red, "My Ichigo is bolder than I gave him credit for." A twinkle sparkled in her eye.

"He DID NOT SLEEP WITH HER," Rukia yelled.

"So then why, why are you mad," Isane asked.

"Well, if he had nothing to hide, why did he hide this bit of information from me," Rukia asked.

"Oh, calm down Rukia its not like he was dating you at the time." Rangiku said with a yawn. "And besides its not like you haven't seen a man naked before."

With that Rukia's face turned bright red, "That's none of your business," Rukia said as she turned around.

"You have never seen a man naked before!" Rangiku said standing up, "Oh, you're sooooooooooo innocent."

"Shut up," Rukia yelled back.

"Come on girls we are going out," Rangiku said as she grabbed Rukia and began to drag her out of the house, "That is except for Karin and Yuzu."

"Why," Karin yelled.

"Well you're too young, for one, and well I don't think my captain or your father would approve." With a wink she stormed out of the house.

_"Where is she taking her,"_ Sode no Shirayukia asked Haineko.

_"Oh, probably to that strip club for woman," _Hianeko said with a yawn, _"The old hag has to get her jolly's somewhere."_

_"WHAT, ABSOLUTELY NOT!" _Sode no Shirayukia yelled and went to go after them.

_"Yes, yes you go stop them Sode," _Hianeko said, then grinning she turned to Zangetsu, _"Zangy could you give me a tour of the house, its been so long since we've been alone."_

Sode no Shirayuki froze and then spun around, her pink eyes glowing a brilliant red, _"Hianeko, don't you think you should come with me." _Sode no Shirayuki said in a quivering voice.

_"No, I'm sure you'll be fine, come Zangy," _Hianeko said as she winked at Sode no Shirayuki and turned around.

Zangetsu flustered and took a step back, _"I ah, I must attend to my weilder," _He said with a bow and then vanished from sight.

Hianeko huffed, _"Oh, he's no fun," _and then smiling she said, _"but the shy ones are sooooooo good."_

Sode no Shirayuki was seething, _"Why don't you try and act like a lady instead of an a slut."_

_"Why Sodey do you have some kind of claim to him," _I Hianeko asked with a smile.

"Karin is it me or did the temperature in the house drop like 10 degrees?" Yuzu asked.

"It's been doing that lately I don't know why." Karin said as she picked up the remote.

_

* * *

_

_Soul Society_

"You don't have to worry Rukia we got this one," Rangiku said as she skipped down the path, "First timers always get to watch for free."

"Watch what?" Rukia asked as she tried to catch up to Rangiku.

"Why the male dancers," Kiyone screamed with glee.

"WHAT," Isane and Rukia said together.

"Oh that's right my sisters kind of a prude to," Kiyone said to Rangiku.

Rangiku shook her head, "Fine we'll pay for both of them."

"No, really there is no need I'll, I'll just go back home I have much work to do," Isane said as she began to back away.

"None sense," Kiyone said as she grabbed her sister, "It's time for some fun."

"I will not go," Rukia said in defiance, "A place like that is no place for a Kuchiki."

"Well Byakuya right, I mean that mean his gay and many women will die, but you," Rangiku said as she grabbed Rukia by the waist and threw her over her shoulder, "You have to see this."

"Please Rangiku," Rukia said.

"Yes, it, it is improper for me to do this Kiyone." Isane pleaded.

"Oh shut up you two, and besides Rukia, don't you want to be on equal footing with Ichigo?" Rangiku said with a smile. With that Rukia stopped her struggle and thought about it. "Great it's settled," Rangiku said and then began to walk again.

_

* * *

_

_Some Beach In Soul Society_

"So you got yourself frozen again," Renji asked while laughing, "Well mine as well make the best of it," He said as he shaved off some of the ice into a cup.

"Man got some girls here today," Iba said with a yawn adjusting his sunglasses.

"You said it," Hisagi said as he laid on the sand, "Wish Rangiku were here."

"Ya she's hot," Renji agreed.

"How about you Ichigo, who you wanna see." Hisagi asked with a smile.

"Why who he wanna see?" Iba asked.

"The one who put him like this." Hisagi said.

"Who, Rukia?" Iba asked. "Really Rukia, hmmm ya I guess she's hot. I always thought that was Renji's girl."

"Nah, I like a girl with a little bit of meat on her bones. Like that Isane now she's hot." Renji said with a laugh.

Ichigo fumed, he was just about to break free of the ice and throttle all three of them when he heard his zanpaktou.

_"It's not like that Sode no Shirayuki." _Zangetsu said.

_"No, no its fine. I've told you before if you want to entertain sluts like that fat…_ " Sode no Shirayuki tried to say.

_"And like I told you before, there is no one, I would like to be with more than with you." _Zangetsu said as he grabbed Sode no Shirayuki's hand.

Sode no Shirayuki blushed, _"You mean for, for the plan."_

_"Yes, and no for more than that…_

_"Because our weilders work so well together?"_

_"Yes, but even if they didn't even if they were never a team, you, I would love to…" _Zangetsu stopped and turned to look at Ichigo.

_"What, Zangetsu, what you where about to say something," _Sode no Shirayuki almost pleaded with Zangetsu to finish.

_"I'll finish it another time, the boy is here." _Zangetsu said as he glared at Ichigo.

_Eh don't get mad at me, I'm frozen, _Ichigo spoke to his zanpaktou.

_**Then stay frozen and mind your own business, **_Zangetsu said back.

_I was, I am, what was that all about._

_**Nothing now listen**_

_"Ichigo, do you know who I am?" _Sode no Shirayuki asked.

"You're Rukia's zanpaktou," Ichigo answered back.

_"Correct, now listen I am here to inform you htat my wielder is going to a, a, a strip club…" _Before Sode no Shirayuki could finish a burst of reiatsu exploded the block of ice surrounding Ichigo.

Ichigo turned and grabbed Renji by the face, "Byakuya where is he?" Ichigo said through clinched teeth.

"What, ah," Renji stammered.

"Where is your captain, tell me before I remember what you said about Rukia," Ichigo screamed.

"His office, his office." Renji answered.

Ichigo let go of Renji and vanished.

"What the hell was that all about," Iba asked.

All Renji could do was shake his head.

_"That should be suficent," _Zangetsu said.

_"Yes and with any luck those two idiots should finally…"_

_"Sode its really none of our business." _Zangetsu said cutting off Sode no Shirayuki.

_"Oh, shut up," _she said with a smile, _"Now what where you about to say?"_

_

* * *

_

_Sixth Division Headquarters (Byakuya's Office)_

Byakuya's office door blew off its hinges, as Ichigo stormed in. Byakuya looked coldly at Ichigo, "If you insist on acting like a fool, I will have no choice but to…"

"Shut up, Byakuya," Ichigo shouted, "Rukia's going to a strip club."

Byakuya stood up, "There is only one in the area," and with that Byakuya vanished with Ichigo.

"My, my this is getting intresting," Yoruichi said with a giggle.

"Ah, it should be starting soon," Urahara Kisuke said with a smile.

"How do you always know whats going to happen?" Isshin asked as he sat back.

"Trade secret my friend, trade secret," Urahara said with a smile.

_

* * *

_

_A Strip Club in Soul Society_

Ichigo and Byakuya arrived outside of the strip club called THE CLUB. "She's in there," Ichigo said.

Byakuya paused, "Wait Ichigo," Byakuya tried to call.

Ichigo didn't hear Byakuya's order, his only thought was of Rukia starring, drooling over some strange guy. Drawing out his zanpaktou, Ichigo shouted, "GETSUGA TENSHOU!" A bright blue blast of light smashed into the building destroying it utterly. Ichigo rushed to the stage grabbing a half naked man by the throat, "Where is she," he asked in an icy voice, "Where is Rukia."

"Ah, please sir, sir I'm just a dancer, I, I don't…" the man stammered.

"Ichigo!" Rukia shouted.

Ichigo spun around, "What are you doing in a place like this!" Ichigo yelled.

"I wasn't in here I was outside." Rukia yelled back, "And even if I was what right do you have…"

Ichigo rushed to her, "Right, what right. Do you think its proper, or how about I go to a strip club, huh is THAT ALL RIGHT?" Ichigo shouted.

"I DIDN'T GO INSIDE!" Rukia yelled back, "And why should you care, you saw Yoruichi."

"SHE DOESN'T WEAR ANY CLOTHES IN CAT FORM SO WHEN SHE TURNED BACK INTO A REGULAR PERSON SHE WAS NAKED, I HAD NO CHOICE." Ichigo shouted back.

"BUT YOU LIKED IT DON'T DENY IT." Rukia screamed.

"OH, YA AND WHY SHOULD YOU CARE." Ichigo screamed back, "I WAS ONLY TORN UP BLOODED AND BROKEN, ITS NOT LIKE I WAS OFF HAVING FUN."

Rukia glared at Ichigo, "So, so nothing happened."

"Of course nothing happened, what kind of guy do you think I am." Ichigo shout back.

"This is getting good," Rangiku said from her seat.

"Ya, and you said you didn't want to come." Kiyone said jabbing at Isane.

"That still doesn't explain this," Rukia said sweeping her hand at the demolished building.

"I, I thought you were," Ichigo stammered. "I got jealous ok."

Rukia eyes went big, "Of what."

"How quick can you get here…. That will be fine." Byakuya said hanging up a phone.

"You know what," Ichigo said his face turning red.

"No, I don't tell me." Rukia said with a smile.

Ichigo looked at her and sneered, "You tell me!" He shot back.

"No, You tell me, the man always says first," Rukia said a smile nearly cutting off her face.

Ichigo sighed. Grabbing Rukia's hand in his he starred at her. _"Zangetsu this is it, this is it. I know it. I would have preferred a better area but this is it." _Sode no Shirayuki said squeezing Zangetsu's hand.

"Rukia I, I…" Ichigo leaned in to Rukia so that his forehead was touching hers, "Ever since the first day, the first time I saw you, "

"What," Rukia whispered as she moved her head so that her lips where inches from Ichigo's.

"I never want to be…"

"TIME TO DIE ICHIGO," a loud crash seprated the two of them as Ichigo just barely dodged the sword of Kenpachi Zaraki, "Releasing this much reiatsu means you're ready to fight." Kenpachi said with an insane laugh.

"WHAT NO," Ichigo shouted as he tried to run away.

Zangetsu looked at Sode no Shirayuki, but she was on the floor, apparently unconscious. _"Very Frustrating."_

Byakuya smiled slipping his phone back into his pocket, and vanished, leaving Rukia starring at the crazed captain attacking….. _Was he going to confess, _Rukia wondered.

**OH I BET YOU GUYS DIDN'T SEE KENPACHI COMING HAHAHAHAHA LOVE YA**


	16. Chapter 16 Don't Blink

**_Ok Ok Just to let you all know the story is coming to an end soon. I just want to thank everyone for reading even though it was a very slow updates. Anyway I don't own bleach_**

Frustration

Don't Blink

_4__th__ Squad Infirmary Section_

"It's your own fault you know," Rukia said as she laid vertically across the bed just below Ichigo's feet. "I mean you know how much he loves a fight and you were pumping out a lot of reiatsu." Rukia finished as she turned the page of a manga entitled _Record of a Fallen Vampire._

"It's not my fault it's yours," Ichigo said through clinched teeth as he grabbed at his heavily bandaged ribs.

"Well at least now you won't have to fake being injured," Rukia said without looking up.

"Hey Rukia," Ichigo said softly.

Rukia looked at Ichigo curious at the change in his voice. "What," She whispered back.

"Is there a way to speak without being," Ichigo paused and looked around, "Without being heard by your zanpatou." Ichigo mouthed the last word.

Rukia looked around as well and mouthed, "WHY?"

"I think I saw and heard something interesting." Ichigo finished as the bandage around his head fell into his eyes. Rukia raised an eyebrow and considered his statement.

_

* * *

_

Head Quarters Squad 2 / Police area

"WHY DO I HAVE TO PAY FOR THIS!" Isshin yelled glaring at Soifon.

Soifon sat on her chair returning Isshin rant with an icy glare, "The boy is your son." Soifon said matter-of-factly.

"So, he is an adult and tapped to be a captain if I'm not mistaken." Isshin went on.

"And yet he has not as of yet taken up his post." Soifon said as she fingered her zanpaktou, "And since you failed to raise him with any common sense It falls to you…."

"The boy is BRAIN DAMAGED," Isshin yelled back, "And besides I'm not even part of Soul Society any more or the squads, what…."

But Soifon cut Isshin off, "The damages to the establishment is fair, now I have other matters…"

But Isshin now cut her off, "It's Yoruichi's fault anyway. She stirred the pot."

With that Soifon jumped out of her chair. Her reiatsu shooting from her in visible waves have heat, "I will not have Yoruichi-sama slandered by the likes of you."

Isshin stepped back, "Wow, easy Soifon, no need," then looking at Yoruichi, "Ichi come on help me out here."

"HOW DARE YOU REFER TO YORUICHI-SAMA IN SUCH A WAY,"

"Now, now Soifon that is alright. I have known this man for quite sometime." She said with a coy smile, "The Shihion Clan will cover the damages this time." She said with a yawn and then walked out.

"You do not deserve this kindness from my Yoruichi-sama," Soifon said with an icy chill.

Isshin just laughed and walked away. Then mumbling to himself he said, "I have to end this stupid game Ichigo is playing before the Old Man gets me."

_

* * *

_

Kuchiki Manor

Byakuya sat at his desk silent, staring at his perfectly white wall. He had been like this for hours, silently pondering the fate of his younger sister. Absently he slowly lowered his gaze to the picture of his beloved wife, Hisana. "She is growing, and coming of age." Byakuya said to the picture. "I know I haven't shown affection in the way…" Byakuya's voice trailed off. Then staring back at the wall, "If that boy wishes her hand I will insure he deserves it." Byakua finally said his grey eyes flashing.

_4__th__ Squad Infirmary Section_

_"What are they whispering about," _Sode no Shirayuki said as she tried to pick up on the secret conversation Rukia and Ichigo appeared to be having.

_"Perhaps a confession," _Zangetsu said more hopefully then he would have liked.

_"No, I don't think so,"_ Sode no Shirayuki said with huff, _"Those two are up to something."_

Zangetsu merely nodded and looked at Ichigo.

"I'm telling you we have to talk in private," Ichigo said again as he tried to pick up any sign that his zanpaktou's avatar was near.

"Why," Rukia said her anticipation growing.

"I'll tell you later," Ichigo said again, "But I think, I think our zanpaktou's are…"

Sode no Shirayuki heard that last sentence and went pail with rage, _"That little," _

_

* * *

_

Shinigami Headquarters

Sasakibe Chojiro stood in front of Yamamoto Shigekuni Genryusai's desk and went over the status of each squad as he neared the end of his report Sasakibe lifted an eyebrow, "It is strange to report that both the 6th and 10th Divisions seem to be lacking on their respective missions and reports. Especially in concerning the squads upper level ranks."

That last statement also caused Yamamoto's eyebrow to raise. He found it a bit strange that the two most discipline squads he had seemed to fall short. "What have Byakuya and Hitsugaya have to say?"

Sasakibe shuffled through his papers franticly and then stopped, "Ah, it appears that both captains failed to deliver their squad reports."

Yamamoto slightly cracked open his usually closed eyes, "Interesting I must find out what is going on."

"On a side note," Sasakibe added, "Soifon reports that Ichigo has destroyed a, a well for lack of a better word an entertainment spot, and that also….." Sasakibe stared at the report in shock, "That a, a Captain Shiba, a Shiba Isshin is back in The Court of Pure Souls." (Author's note: Once again in my stories I believe that Isshin is actually part of the Shiba clan. That would explain why none of the Shiba clan seemed surprised that Ichigo looked so much like Kaien.)

Yamamoto closed his eyes again, and a slight smile graced his face, "Contact him." Yamamoto said, "I have missed that one. Oh did Soifon say why Ichigo destroyed the establishment?"

"Ah," Sasakibe said as he read over the report, "Ah, it appears that Ichigo thought Kuchiki Rukia may have been inside."

This caused Yamamoto to chuckle silently to himself, _"ah young love," _he said to himself. "On second thought leave squad 6 and 10 to their own means," Yamamoto said as he smiled, "I would assume that both captains may be otherwise engaged."

Sasakibe bowed, "And ah Captain Shiba?"

"I think he will find his way here on his own," Yamamoto said as he closed his eyes again.

_

* * *

_

Kuchiki Manor Urahara's Room

Urahara looked at his phone and the strange message on it. Setting at his desk he scratched his head. "Benihime do you know anything about this message," Urahara asked with a yawn.

The beautiful zanpaktou looked over Urahara's shoulder and smiled, "I think more then one may be falling." She said with a wink.

Urahara smiled and then replied back to the sender: I will be there shortly

_

* * *

_

4

_th__ Squad Infirmary Section_

Rukia felt her phone vibrate and looked at it. Then looking at Ichigo she smiled, "Urahara is on his way."

Ichigo smiled as well staring into those violet eyes of Rukia, "Thanks."

Rukia blushed slightly as she saw the intensity in Ichigo's amber eyes, "How are you feeling?"

_"What are they up to," _Sode no Shirayuki asked again as she tried to read Rukia's look, _"And why is that man coming?"_

_"I thought you liked Urahara?" _Zangetsu said as he to tried to discern what the two young shinigami's where talking about.

_"He's a pest," _Sode no Shirayuki said with a huff, _"You think Benihime would have found a way to control him by now."_

_"I don't think she wants to," _Zangetsu said with a smile, _"She always was a bit of a pest herself," _Zangetsu said with a smile

Sode no Shirayuki almost lost her breath as she looked at Zangetsu's face as he smiled. Zangetsu with his rugged but hansom features rarely smiled, so when he did it was always jarring to see how gently it made him look. _"Yes, she is a pest," _Sode no Shirayuki said trying to tear her gaze away from Zangetsu.

_"If you have no plan for tonight, I was wondering if you would…."_

_"Yes," _Sode no Shirayuki said before Zangetsu could finish. _"A, a I mean yes I have no plans tonight, that is."_

Zangetsu smiled again, _"So, would you join me for dinner again?"_

Sode no Shirayuki's breath caught in her throat for a second, _"No," _she said drawing a shocked frown from Zangetsu, _"You may join me." _She said her pink eyes sparkling.

"I still say that Kenpachi's insane," Ichigo said as he lifted one of his bandages and inspected the wound. "I usually would be healed by now but no….. You had to go to a strip club."

Rukia shot Ichigo a cold stare, "Perhaps I could call Yoruichi, maybe she could lay naked with you again. Seeing as how you are injured and all."

"NOTHING HAPPENED," Ichigo shouted again.

Rukia rolled her eyes and stood up, "I'm going to get some lunch, are you hungry?"

Ichigo shook his head, but grabbed Rukia's hand, "Nothing happened," he said again as he stared into Rukia's eyes.

"I know," she smiled, and slightly kissed Ichigo's fingers and then walked away.

Sode no Shirayuki was so absorbed with her conversation that she missed the scene that occurred just a few feet from her view. When Rukia walked passed her she noticed the deep blush on Rukia's face and then quickly turned to see the red and slightly bewildered look on Ichigo's face. _"What just happened?" _Sode no Shirayuki said franticly looking between Ichigo and Rukia. _"Zangetsu, what just happened?"_

Zangetsu stared blankly at Sode no Shirayuki, unable to speak, _"I don't…."_

_"I have to go, I'll see you later." _Sode no Shirayuki said as she darted out the door trying to catch up to Rukia.

_"What about tonight," _Zangetsu called off.

_"What tonight, ah wait, I HAVE TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENED," _Sode no Shirayuki as she disappeared down the hall.

Zangetsu turned and glared at Ichigo, _"You… this whole thing is Frustrating," _Zangetsu fumed as he looked once more to the spot Sode no Shirayuki had been and then back at Ichigo.

* * *

**_WHAT, WHAT HAPPENED DID RUKIA JUST KISS ICHIGO WHAT????? WHAT JUST HAPPENED_**


	17. Chapter 17 Turnabout is Fair Game

**_Ok I added this chapter then deleted it and then added it again (Some minor things had to be fixed). Ok First I don't own Bleach. Second I am truley sorry for not updating sooner, but I am in the military (guard) and I am in Iraq right now, and let us just say this is not the best place for inspiration on a story. But I should be back in the States soon and plan to update again hopefully at least once a month. Thirdly I would like to say I am truley blessed with as much people who have read my stories, and I want to keep writing as long as there are people who like them. I am also truley blessed and happy when people write reviews both good and bad. I truley love when people offer their opinions on how to write better or advice on how to structure my stories, I truley do love them. But with that said I know my spelling is bad, I am trying and I am truley sorry for the difficulties it puts on most if not all of you who are trying to read them. Thank you for putting up with it. English is my second language and well while I speak english pretty damn good right now (with only a slight accent anyone who has been to Hawaii may know the one) my spelling still suffers from it. I am trying though. So if you give me a review and say hey your spelling needs work, I want it, i appreciate it, hell I need it. But if you are going to write a review just to insult me, my spelling then you know what do your self a favor and just don't read it. I mean this story along with ever single one on this web sight is free. So if you don't like it just don't read it. If my spelling is so bad that you think I'm just the dumbest person on Earth, then don't read it. Trust me I don't want to write and make someone so upset that they feel the need to go on a rampage. I can take critisium (ok I spelt that wrong) and I want it, but if you are going to insult me just don't read it. I get enough of that crap because i'm in the military, I dont need that for something I do for free. Any way sorry for the explosion and for not updating. I hope you like this story it takes a bit of a new twist._**

Frustration 17

Turnabout is Fair Play

"So, you want…. What again?" Urahara asked scratching his head.

"It's quite simple," Rukia said as she stood there her face as impassive as any Kuchiki, "I need a device that makes a room totally protected."

"From what," Urahara said as he wiped out his fan.

"From people listening into ones conversation." Rukia said with finality.

_"What conversation are you trying to hide? What happened between you and Ichigo? Did you confess? Did he confess? Did you kiss him? ANSWER ME!" _Sode no Shirayuki was practically frantic as she screamed at Rukia.

Rukia's eyebrow twitched as she tried to ignore her zanpaktou's ranting. _**Ichigo's information had better be worth it.**_ Rukia thought to herself.

_"What information!" _Sode no Shirayuki screamed.

"URAHARA do you have one or not," Rukia finally shouted.

"I do, but be warned while this is activated you will have no way of communicating with your zanpaktou or it you." Urahara said with a concerned look on his face.

"Perfect," Rukia said as she grabbed the device from Urahara's hand. Then using shinpo she vanished.

_"Rukia get back here, WHY DO YOU NEED THAT DEVICE?" _Sode no Shirayuki screamed as she chased after Rukia.

Urahara concerned face slowly melted into a smile, "There that should speed things along. I'm surprised you wanted me to help them."

_"I am merely being a good sister," _Benihime said with a yawn, _"I'm going back to sleep."_

"I am not paying this bill," Isshin shouted into a phone. "Kisuke, you have a plan for everything, stop my retarded son from going crazy."

"It's your fault for not teaching him how to express himself." Yoruichi said with a yawn.

"How is that my fault the boy is retarded," Isshin said. "And I thought Soifon worshiped the ground you walk on couldn't you, you know tell her to forget those damages."

"I told you I would pay for it," Yoruichi said.

"For the bar, but Soifon just gave me a bill for damages on Earth, EARTH. How is that even remotely related to me?" Isshin said in frustration.

"Relax, Isshin this should be over soon," Urahara said as he placed a DVD into a player, "I just got some interesting footage from Squad 4's hospital." With that Isshin, Yoruichi, and Urahara sat and watched the T.V.

_

* * *

_

Squad 13's barracks

Isane was nervous really nervous, it was so unlike her, but she just had to tell someone. She fidgeted as she walked down the barracks hall looking for her sister. "That's not true," Isane heard Kiyone yell, "I am your most loyal member Captain."

"Shut up monkey, the Captain knows I am his most loyal and faithful," Sentaro shouted back. "In fact, Captain I'll run and grab your bed so you can lay down while you review the paper work."

"No, I'll grab your bed and your couch, so you can truly relax while you work, CAPTAIN," Kiyone screamed.

Captain Ukitake smiled trying to figure out away to disappear and then he saw her, "Ah Vice Captain Kotetsu how are you."

Isane blushed, "I'm sorry for interrupting you and for coming unannounced…"

"No, no I am always glad to have a member of the 4th here and any family member of my squad is more than appreciated here." Ukitake smiled thankful Kiyone and Sentaro were silent for the moment. "What can we do for you?"

"Yes Vice Captain Kotetsu how can I show you Squad's 13 famous hospitality," Sentaro yelled as he bowed in front of Isane.

"She is my sister; I'll show her Squad's 13 hospitality." Kiyone yelled.

"You'll only embarrass the Captain, best leave it to the best representative…"

"I am the best representative…"

"I am, and I am the most loyal, faithful member to the Captain…"

"No, I am.."

"Stop copying me…"

"You're copying me…"

"Please Vice Captain Kotetsu how can I help you," Ukitake asked practically yelling over his two semi vice captains.

"You see you made the Captain shout," Kiyone screamed.

"Me it was your lack of manners that caused his voice to raise, Truly Captain I am sorry for her lack of…"

Isane cut Sentaro off, "Please Captain Ukitake, may I speak with my sister, if that is not too much trouble."

"Of course," Ukitake smiled.

"Oh, thank you Captain…" Isane tried to say but was cut off.

"Oh, Captain you are so kind it humbles me that I am even aloud to be in your presence," Kiyone said with a bow.

"No, no I am humbled to be in your presence my Captain." Sentaro yelled as he laid face down in front of Ukitake.

Kiyone looked as if she was about to attempt to dive threw the floor when Ukitake said, "Ah, thank you both of you, but Kiyone please I'm sure your sister is anxious to speak with you."

"Oh, yes Captain." Kiyone said and then turned to Isane, "What's up sis?"

"Ah, can I speak to you, ah in private?" Isane asked her face quite red.

"Oh, sure come on sis." Kiyone said with a smile.

_

* * *

_

Squad 13 training room.

"Kiyone you really shouldn't argue like that," Isane said as she accepted a cup of tea from Kiyone.

"Argue, when did I argue?" A confused look appearing on Kiyone's face.

"Just now with Sentaro,"

"I wasn't arguing with Sentaro,"

"But, you, Kiyone right now in front of the Captain…"

"Ya you were there when was I arguing?" Kiyone asked as she stared at her sister in confusion.

"Ah, never mind," Isane finally said with a sigh.

Kiyone shrugged, "So, what's so important that you came all the way over here?"

With that Isane, looked around the room to insure no one else was around and then leaned in and whispered into Kiyone's ear, "SHE DID WHAT!" Kiyone screamed.

_

* * *

_

Squad 10 barracks Rangiku's office

Rangiku was out cold taking her after lunch second nap. Her body was hidden behind several mountains of paper. _Ring ring, ring ring_, Rangiku's cell phone went off, "No, I'm sleeping," Rangiku yawned, then picking up the phone, "Hello….. SHE DID WHAT!"

Rangiku's door flew open as Captain Hitsugaya stormed in, "Rangiku you are behind in a month of paper…."

Rangiku jumped up and shoved the phone to the Toshiro's ear, "Tell Toshiro what you told me Kiyone." Rangiku yelled.

"That's Captain…. She did what when?"

_

* * *

_

Ichigo's home

"If they like each other…"

"Love each other," Karin corrected Yuzu.

"Well if they love each other, why are they always fighting and why are they not together?" Yuzu asked in confusion.

"Oh, they're together," Karin said as she crinkled her face at her reflection, "Do I have to wear a dress again?"

"Yes, I want this dinner to go well," Yuzu said, "I haven't seen Jinta in awhile."

"So, you wear a dress."

"I am, but don't you want to look pretty for Toshiro too?" Yuzu asked as she stood next to her twin. "And Rukia said they weren't together."

"That's because she is as stupid as Ichigo," Karin said with a sigh.

Just then Karin's window flew open and Jinta jumped through it, "I just came back from Urahara's office and I saw surveillance footage of Ichigo in the hospital."

"And," both sister's asked.

"The strawberry is fine, but Rukia…"

Karin's door flew open and Isane, Kiyone, Rangiku, and Toshiro came running in, "Rukia kissed your brother."

"WHAT!"

_

* * *

_

Squad 4 Hospital wing

"Please Retsu," Isshin cried, "Can't you do anything."

"What would you have me do?" Retsu asked with a soft smile.

"You're the Captain of the 4th Squad surely you can, I don't know put something in his medicine."

"You want me to drug your son?" Retsu asked.

"It's for his own good, something to you know get him over his stupidity so he can confess to Rukia, and so he'll stop destroying everything in a jealous rage." Isshin said as he closed his eyes.

"Isshin I'm a doctor. That's…"

"Come on Retsu we've known each other a long time. I mean a really long time (just how old are you again)…"

"What was that?" Retsu asked quietly.

"Nothing, nothing so will you help me?" Isshin asked.

"Well…." Retsu was about to answer when her door flew open.

"I am sorry for the interruption Captain Unohana and Former Captain Shiba **(author's note: oh ya in my stories not only is Isshin part of the Shiba clan but he is also the former 1****st**** 11****th**** squad captain)**," Yasochika said with a bow, "But ah Kurosaki… ah I mean Shiba is.. ah… missing."

"What," Retsu said.

"Well reports say Kuchiki Rukia came back to visit him and then….. Ah they both vanished." Yasochika said with a bow.

Smiling Retsu turned to Isshin, "You see maybe drugs aren't needed."

"My friend you just don't understand the level of retardedness my son has." Isshin sighed.

_

* * *

_

Squad 4 hospital Ichigo's room

_"Where did they go," _Sode no Shirayuki screamed **(author's note: Ok that is a long name from on now I will be saying Sode mostly when referring to Sode no Shirayuki.)**

_"You, saw her," _Zangetsu said, _"She came in hit that device and then…."_

_"THAT LITTLE BRAT," _Sode screamed, _"And I still don't know what happened."_

"I heard soon to be Captain Shiba Ichigo grabbed Kuchiki Rukia and made passionate love to her right there in his room."

_"What when?" _Sode yelled.

"That's just a rumor, but I heard the real story is that Kuchiki Rukia so moved by the wounds soon to be Captain Shiba Ichigo suffered that she wiped tears of sorrow, and that when soon to be Captain Shiba Ichigo saw them he confessed his love, and then gave Kuchiki the most romantic kiss ever given."

_"What, when, where, how ZANGETSU DID THIS HAPPEN?" _Sode turned to the two shinigamis walking down the hall but they were so weak that their zanpaktous hadn't awakened yet. _"Zangetsu,"_

_"Sodey please, we only took our eyes off them a second, there is no way any of that could have happened." _Zangetsu said.

_"But something did happen, I mean for rumors to even begin….. AND WE HAVE NO IDEA," _just then Sode and Zangetsu felt a blast of reiatsu from Ichigo and Rukia. _"Zangetsu."_

_"Yes, I feel it they're by the Enchanted Lake,"_

_"THEN LET'S GO!"_

As Sode no Shirayuki and Zangetsu left to find Ichigo and Rukia, Byakuya entered the room. Byakuya's usually stoic face was a mask of rage, "Senbonzakura."

_"Yes, Kuchiki san."_

"Find me that boy NOW…."

_

* * *

_

Enchanted Lake (night time secluded area)

_"Where are they? I'm sure I felt their presence here." _Sode said.

_"As did I." _Zangetsu said rubbing his beard. He looked at Sode, _**she's at wits end what did the book say again,,,,, Ah yes.**_ Zangetsu said to himself. He spotted a chair. _"Please Sodey sit we… we need to think."_

Sode closed her eyes and nodded her head. She sat down on the chair Zangetsu moved for her, _"Thank you,"_ she said as she sat.

Zangetsu closed his eyes, _**courage,**_ he thought to himself and then slowly he placed his hands on Sode's shoulders and began to massage them, _"Relax we will find them."_

_"I know, I know it's just… ah that feel nice." _Sode no Shirayuki said as she closed her eyes and leaned her head against Zangetsu's chiseled stomached. _"You are such a good friend."_

Zangetsu's hands tensed for a second, _"Is that all I am?"_ Zangetsu asked as he moved to the front of Sode and knelt down.

Sode felt her face blush, _"I did not … I did not wish to imply more than is my place… Zangy."_

_"And my place if you will have me is by your side." _Zangetsu said his strong eyes fixed on Sode no Shirayuki's pink ones.

_"But, I thought Haineko…"_

_"And I told you, from the moment you pierced the boy and came into his position I only had eyes…" _Zangetsu smiled and moved his hand to caress Sode no Shirayuki's cheek. Slowly he moved closer to Sode.

"Ichigo you were right, I knew it." Rukia whispered from her hiding spot.

"I knew that magazine wasn't just for reading." Ichigo said with a smile, "So, the old man got the hots for your Sode no Shirayuki."

"Urahara out did himself these glasses are fantastic." Rukia said, "Shhhhhhh, Ichigo I think they're going to kiss."

Rukia and Ichigo watched their two zanpaktou's stare at each other for what seemed like hours, "Come on old man just kiss her (man how long does it take)," Ichigo whispered irritably.

"I know, you don't need all that staring just you know kiss her already." Rukia added.

"Ya I mean come on already." Ichigo said as he placed his arm around Rukia's shoulders. So, raped up in watching their zanpaktou's that neither Rukia or Ichigo felt the reiatsu behind them. Zangetsu was mere millimeters from Sode no Shirayuki's lips when, "Ichigo what have you DONE WITH MY SISTER," Byakuya screamed from behind.

"What," Ichigo spun around .

"Byakuya NO."

_"ZANGETSU THERE THEY ARE!" _Sode no Shirayuki's sudden movement caused Zangetsu to fall backwards.

"SCATTER!"

"WHAT THE HELL BYAKUYA ARE YOU CRAZY!" Ichigo yelled.

"Nii-sama no please." Rukia screamed.

_"You were spying on me!"_ Sode no Shirayuki screamed.

_"Frustrating." _Zangetsu sighed as he lay on the ground.

* * *

_**You see how I flipped it. Hey I'm just trying to keep it fresh. Hope you liked it. See you guys soon and remeber R&R.**_


End file.
